Meus Dulce Angelus
by BloodWineTears
Summary: After Edward leaves in NM Bella falls into a deep depression and goes to the Volturi for one thing and one thing only, death. She didn't expect to find her sweet angel, Aro. But what will the Cullens think?
1. The End

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 1 - The End.**

**AN- Hello! The Moosh here! This is my first ever FanFiction so please don't eat me alive. I've been toying with this idea for a while now and finally decided to write it down. Enjoy! Skaramoosh x  
****Summary – After Edward leaves in NM Bella falls into a deep depression and goes to the Volturi for death. She didn't expect to find her sweet angel, Aro. But what will the Cullens think?**

The End  
BPOV

He was gone. I couldn't blame him. Why would anyone want me? A slow and ugly human. But I couldn't live without him, how pathetic. As I was blinded by my tears, I could think of only one option, death. But did I have that right? It would hurt so many people. I felt like I deserved to die for considering such a thing. After months of despair, I found I couldn't find the will to commit suicide, so I decided to go to Volterra. The Volturi would kill me without a second thought. Wouldn't they?

**AN- Yes I know it's short but I really just wanted to get it out there. If you have any suggestions and/or comments feel free to review. Chapter 2 will be coming up soon!  
****Skaramoosh x**


	2. Who is she?

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 2 – Who is she?**

**AN- The Moosh here, two chapters in two days xD. I know the last chapter was SHORT but this one will be longer.  
****Oh and I forgot to add, Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.  
****Big thank you to my first (and only) reviewer!  
****Skaramoosh x**

Who is she?  
APOV

Boredom. Absolute and utter boredom. Life in the Volturi used to be so good. I wondered where the fun had gone. Nothing interesting seemed to happen, and it was depressing. That was until Gianna ran in screaming her head off.

'Master! There's a human who knows of us!'

Master. I found myself growing tired of being called that. This human probably just has the wrong end of the stick; still, I wonder how she knows.

'Send her in.'

I failed to hide the curiosity in my voice.

As soon as she walked in, everything changed. She looked like a broken doll. She was painfully thin and her skin was a light shade of grey. At a guess she hasn't slept in a week. And her sad, starless eyes. At first I couldn't bear to look but when I did I found I couldn't look away. Marcus rose from his throne, an unusual action, but this small human appeared to have some strange effect on us all.

'I want to die.'

Her voice was hoarse, as if she had forgotten how to speak. There are no words for the unimaginable horror each of us felt at her heartbroken words. Just as I began to offer words of comfort she fainted, from lack of sleep and food no doubt. Marcus caught her in the next second and wordlessly carried her to my chamber. It was times like these that I wished I had the ability to cry.

**AN- Do you like? Feel free to make any suggestions or comments. Chapter 3 will be coming up some time over the weekend.**

**Skaramoosh x **


	3. Pity

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 3 - Pity**

**AN- Well well well ladies and gentlefolk, chapter 3 is here.  
****Thank you to my reviewers, I get ridiculously excited when I see one.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
****Skaramoosh x**

Pity  
MPOV  
She was indeed a strange human. Looking at her reminded me so much of myself after my mate died. Despite the withered black bond I could see, I hoped she had not suffered the same fate. I had carried her to Aros' chambers as she has the strongest bond with him. She also has very strong bonds to myself, and to Caius. Somehow I doubted Caius would be very happy about that.

CPOV  
That is an abomination! What on earth was Marcus playing at just carrying her off like that? Although, she did look so very... broken. It was strange, seeing her in such despair seemed to have stirred some strange unknown emotion in me. What is this feeling? Does it have a name? It wasn't unadulterated loathing, to my surprise. It was... something else. Pity. That's what it is. Ugh. What had happened to me? The old Caius would not pity a weak human. I must be sure to tell no one I thought. At that precise moment Marcus walked back in.

'I put her in your chambers Aro; she has the strongest bond with you.'

Aro merely nodded. He had been unusually quiet since that human came in. But at that precise moment in time I didn't care about Aro.

'WHAT ON THIS EARTH DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOING MARCUS?' I roared 'YOU CAN'T SEIROUSLY BE THINKING ABOUT _KEEPING_ THIS HUMAN.'

Aro, who usually had such a happy disposition, now had the face of a burning man. When, after several attempts, words failed him, Marcus spoke for him,

'She is extremly ill brother.'

'Somehow I think I may be aware of that.'

Suddenly Aro spoke, his words casting a new light on the situation.

'She's my daughter, isn't she?'

Marcus nodded, and with that Aro rose from his throne and left.  
Well, that was unexpected.

FPOV  
Poor little thing. She must have been terrified, all on her own in a big scary castle full of nomads. I felt a compelling urge to protect her, not as a mate, but as a close friend or little sister. Yes, I decided, I shall be her big brother. And I swear, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marcus wink.

JPOV  
Why is she so important? She's just a human. My thoughts were so full of anger. And Caius, the great human hater, just letting her stay! All because Aro happens to mumble something about her that I was too angry to hear. And then Felix was going on about being her big brother! And Demetri was agreeing! Sometimes I think I'm the only sane person in this place. At lot of things seemed to be changing around here.

**AN- Be honest, did you notice the Wicked reference? Hurrah for slightly longer chapters! I wasn't expecting to write this so quickly, it just kind of came. Any suggestions are more than welcome. The Moosh get excited by reviews *hint hint*  
****Skaramoosh x**


	4. Daughter

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 4 – Daughter**

**AN- Hello there ladies and gentlefolk, The Moosh here. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet  
****Skaramoosh x**

Daughter  
A POV

I battled with my conflicting emotions as I walked at human pace to my chambers. On the one hand I was horrified, the poor child had obviously suffered a great deal, and I hadn't the first clue how to go about fixing her. On the other hand I was overjoyed. I'm a father! For over 2000 years I had longed for a child of my own and now here she is! I regret not knowing sooner, how much of my daughter's life had I missed? I didn't even care about what this would do to my reputation, and I still don't to this day.  
I reached the bed she was sleeping on, and nearly fell to my knees in grief at what I saw there. My daughter, her face twisted in some unimaginable pain. I reached out and stroked her face, waking her up in the process. She sat up slowly before bursting into tears. Blind with horror, unable to stop myself, I pulled her into my gentle embrace. She looked up at me, her face devoid of any emotion, her eyes streaming, filled with sorrow.

'Will... will you kill me? Please?'

Her voice sounded so small and her voice broke on the last word.

'Non, ego mos non vulnus tu. Filia.'

No reaction. I wondered if she knew Latin, maybe I could teach her. I filled my mind with thoughts of the magical times I was going to spend with my wonderful daughter as I held her close until I heard Caius ordering me to the throne room.

B POV  
**AN- This part contains a suicide attempt. If this upsets you I advise you skip it.**

I can't do this. I can't continue to exist in a world where _he_ doesn't want me. I didn't care about the strange man who had held me and murmured ancient words in my ear. I thought he would only leave me in the end. I thought everyone would leave me in the end. I looked at my surroundings, too depressed to really acknowledge anything. I did however, notice the window.

A POV  
Silly Caius. He wanted to know if I was going to keep her. I ran back to my chambers and saw her standing inside the window frame, dangerously close to the edge, where the architecture plummeted down a frighteningly long way.

'Be careful filia, you might fall'

'I won't' she said, her voice sounding slightly stronger than the last two times I had heard it. 'I won't fall, I'll jump.'

I stood completely and utterly still.

'No. I will not let you die.' I tried and failed to keep the fear out of my voice.

'Why? You only met me yesterday.' Her voice was painfully accusing. 'You don't even know my name.'

I felt my shame inside me like a knife. There I was, proclaiming her to be my child, and I didn't even know her name.  
I watched in horror at my daughter as she went down... down... down...

**AN- Oooh! Do you hate me? This is not the end! Chapter 5 shall reveal all!  
****Skaramoosh x**


	5. Angelus

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 5 – Angelus**

**AN- Have you been enjoying the suspense ladies and gentlefolk? The Moosh here. The exceptionally observant of you will have noticed that the last chapter was 666 words long. Ooh er. I am trying to get the chapters longer, please remember this is my first FanFic.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.  
****Skaramoosh x**

Angelus  
A POV

I ran. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in 3000 years. But I was too late. I expected to feel tears streaming from my eyes when I saw her lifeless body on the ground.

'No.' I screamed 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

I cradled her head in my lap. I had only known her for a day and I didn't even know her name, but she's my daughter. I love her. To my great joy, her eyes flickered open. I could have cried.

'Heaven?' she murmured

'No meus carus, this is not heaven.' She was alive; now I had to convince her to live. Her face crumpled.

'Hell. I might have known.' A single tear trickled down her cheek.

She thought she had gone to hell. I held her tighter in disbelief. How could see have thought that?'

'You haven't gone to hell. You could never go to hell. Please filia you have to believe me, you are alive.'

'But I don't want to be,' her eyes flashed open wide 'I have nothing to live for.'

Well, that could be resolved.

'Live for me filia, if you cannot live for yourself then live for me. I... I love you.'

She burst into tears again, her tears soaking my shirt.

'Why are you crying?' I hoped I hadn't offended her.

'You love me,' she said, her voice thick with tears 'You must be an angel.'

The idea seemed to give her so much joy I couldn't help but play along with her.

'Sic. Ego sum vestri angelus.'

'Angelus I want to sleep'

'Then sleep filia. I will keep you safe, I promise.'

I scooped her up so she was resting against my chest. By this time we had attracted quite an audience. I glared around at them,

'Learn your place. None of you will speak of this, or I will have your head. Understand?'

They nodded in sync and returned to their duties. I carried her back to my chambers. Her chambers.

B POV  
As strange as it sounds, that night was one of the best of my life. Meus angelus told me he would always be there for me, that he loved me, and he wanted to look after me. He actually wanted to look after me! He wasn't going to leave! I rejoiced. I told him about me, my name and my life. A lower point however was when he was horrified to learn about _him._

'Why did you want to die filia?'

My voice shook 'He left me. The rest of the Cullens didn't even say goodbye.'

'Oh filia.' He sighed. I had told him about the Cullens and my relationship with _him._

'He put you through so much pain. But if I may, your relationship with him sounds extremely unhealthy, he took advantage of you. Edward Cullen...'

I screamed. So loud it hurt my ears and burned my throat.

'Oh filia I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you I'm sorry are you hurt? What's wrong?' The fear in meus angelus voice felt like a blade.

'His name... it still... hurts.'

He very gently stroked my hair. When he spoke, he sounded like he was crying.

'What has he done to you?'

I knew he wasn't talking about leaving me in the forest. He spoke softly, yet determination ringed out of every syllable.

'I will never let anything hurt you again. You have suffered so much. But now you have me.'

He looked me directly in the eyes.

'Let me look after you, you don't have to do anything, just let me control you. I will keep you safe and happy I promise. Let me in filia.'

I wasn't frightened; I just wasn't sure what to say. I told him I didn't want to lose my independence, and he reassured me that he would allow me to contradict his opinion if I thought it was wrong. But after a while I decided I didn't want to be independent. I can think for myself by all means, I just don't have to.  
It's perfect.

**AN- What do you think? The chapter are getting longer. Feel free to add any suggestions!  
****Skaramoosh x**


	6. Freedom

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 6 – Freedom  
**

**AN- This is going to be a nice chapter, before all the real drama kicks in. Just to clarify, Bella has decided to let Aro control her, but she does still have her own thoughts and ideas. Enjoy ladies and gentlefolk!  
****Skaramoosh x**

Freedom  
B POV

Life is good. Meus angelus has taken extremely good care of me, as have the rest of the family. When we have visitors I call him Papa. Father was just too formal, we decided. I slept every night in his strong arms. I love the way he held me, gentle yet still protective. He never patronised me in any way, if I thought his opinion was wrong (which wasn't very often, he's so clever) he would listen to mine. Not having to make my own decisions, it was complete freedom. The only downside was I still hadn't gotten over _him_. It hurt so much, I only hoped that in time meus angelus would be able to heal my wounds as I knew he longed to.

J POV  
I was such an idiot when Bella first came here, how could I have disliked her? She's brilliant! Sometimes when Aro is busy with the boring stuff she'll come to my chambers and we'll talk about hair and clothes and girly stuff. It got me into Aros good books as well. He loves the fact she has a 'female influence'. She even let me cut her hair! She has it in a shoulder-length choppy style now, it really suits her. We dyed it red á la Gerard Way as well; Aro said it reflects her 'open personality'. Aro did talk some crap. She looks wild! Not that she is wild oh no, she's almost submissive. Yet she is still independent. It's wonderful.

C POV  
She's my niece. And she's wonderfully well behaved. I thought that all humans were nothing more than primitive animals, now I realise how wrong I was. It's most humans, just not Bella. I grew protective of her, a back-up to Aro if something goes wrong. I help look after her.

F POV  
Demitri and I, we had always said the Bella's our little sister, we love her to bits. I've always loved being her big brother, looking after her and playing with her. When she first came here she was far too grown up, she's almost childlike now, and it's great! Dezza's a bro to her as well, one she goes to for advice I reckon. She has everything here, although she's still cut up about Cullen. Damn him to hell.

M POV  
I hadn't felt so alive since _she _died. She has such a good heart; I can't help but smile whenever I think of her. She brought so much happiness into this castle; each and every one of us would do anything to protect her. We all love her a great deal. I remember the day as if it were yesterday, the day when we all had to protect her. As usual Aro was with Bella, and Caius and I were discussing the Romanian threat when Jane entered the throne room with a look of thunder across her features.

'They're coming here.' She spat the next two words like they were curses, 'the Cullens.'

All I can remember thinking is how much Aro was going to hate this.

A POV  
I don't think I have ever been so angry in my life. How dare they! How dare they even _think_ of so much as gazing upon my precious filia! After all the damage they had done to her I couldn't believe that they would come to our home. Edward Cullens name still hurt her and she still screamed at night. That hurt me so much. I hate to see her in any pain. Oh how much I wished I could make her completely happy. My poor child. I almost wanted them to see what they had done to her, so they could be punished for their unforgivable sins. As she my beautiful filia awoke, and I heard the heart wrenching scream, a bitter reminder of exactly what the Cullens have done. I comforted her, regretting not being able to hold her as she slept that night. I hated having to tell her what I had to next.

'Filia, I have some news. It's the Cullens, they're coming here. I'm so sorry'

The look on her face was worse than when venom burned through my veins.

'No. Angelus I can't see them again, no! It will hurt so much...'

'I know it's hard but you have to try, you won't have to talk to them.'

Her face set into a look of determination.

'You're right angelus. You're always right.' She smiled softly at me. 'Of course I will try, I'm sorry for shouting at you.'

Always thinking of others, so considerate.

'There is no need to apologise. If I could stop them from coming then I would. And of course I will do my best to make this easier for you.' I paused, 'I hope they appreciate the trouble we're having to go to.'

E POV  
I was determined to find her. I was convinced she was mine. I would rescue her from the Volturi and she would fall back into my arms. I thought she probably hadn't suffered too much, probably juts moped about a lot. I couldn't believe it when we heard she was living with the Volturi. I couldn't wait to be her knight in shining armour.

**AN- Do you like? Please feel free to review or leave any suggestions.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	7. Papa's Girl

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 7 – Papa's Girl**

**AN- The Moosh here. Bella with red hair for the win! And how's my love life? Entirely theoretical. Rejection = fun. Anyway enjoy ladies and gentlefolk.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.  
****Skaramoosh x**

Papa's girl  
C POV

We couldn't believe it when we heard our Bella was living with the Volturi. I hoped they had been kind to her, and that she had not been too upset when we left. Esme and I hadn't stopped worrying about her since she left. We entered the throne room with some trepidation, what horrors lay before us? At least we had my friendship with Aro on our side. Or so we thought. Aro stood before us, fury radiating from him in such a way that it froze us to the spot.

'How dare you!' he spat 'After all you've done to her!' he looked away with a look of disgust.

'Papa that's enough'

A quiet voice from the edge of room was the last thing on our minds when Aro turned to us with a look of despair, 'Why her? Of all the children in the world WHY HER?'

'Papa! That's enough!'

It was Bella, sitting in the exact same spot where I used to stand. Her hair was shorter, and died a bright shade of red. It suited her. She was wearing a pretty dress, the very same shade of black as Aro, and... The Volturi crest. This surprised me, has they really welcomed her into the coven? But that wasn't the most noticeable thing. She looked well, happy. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper's confusion. To be honest, I think we were all confused, did she just call him papa?

'I'm sorry filia' He looked genuinely upset.

'It's okay papa. I can hardly say that I blame you.' She turned to us, her expression unreadable. 'You've seen what you wanted to see.'

I took the opportunity to speak,

'Could we stick around for while? I know what we did was wrong, but Bella means a lot to us'

Edward laughed bitterly then,

'I can see Aro's mind, I can see what we've done to her. She can't even look at me!'

'I can hardly think why since you abandoned me in a forest to die! You know what the first thing to find me was? A wolf. That's right Edward, a wolf. I could have been killed and it's all your fault!'

She ran out of the room, Aro following. Jane and Alec showed us to our rooms silently. The rest of the family made themselves comfortable, while I went to find Bella. We had some apologising to do.

I heard her crying in Aros study

'O angelus,' she sobbed. 'Quare?'

I knocked softly, and waited outside the door.

'It's Carlisle, he was my friend, I trust him. Is it alright if he comes in?'

Aro checked with Bella, and I presume she nodded as Aro called me in. Bella was lying on the black sofa, with her head in Aro's lap. He was stroking her head very tenderly. I bent down so that I was on her level. She couldn't even bear to look at me. I opened my mouth, and all the words that had accumulated over the past months came tumbling out.

'I'm sorry Bella I'm so sorry! We never should have left you; we only wanted to keep you safe. I realise this was a mistake now. Edward...' She noticeably flinched and Aro glared at me before comforting her.  
'What have we done?' I was dry-sobbing now.

'Noli esse tristis'

She looked at me now. I wondered if she knew I spoke Latin.

'It's not your fault.' She spoke in English now. 'I forgive you.'

'Meus pulcher filia. Ego sum tam superbus de vos.'

Her face lit up when Aro praised her.

'Gratias angelus.'

She beamed. I knew she had it in her to forgive us; I just had to convince her.

'Will you come and talk with us? We want to make things right with you.'

She looked to Aro; he seemed to be very dominant over her. I would have to ask her about that.

'Only if you want to filia.'

'I can't see... him. Not again.'

I could tell we had really hurt her. I needed to resolve this.

'I can ask him to stay out of the way if that would be easier for you.'

Aro nodded and Bella answered 'Sic.'

I took her hand and led her through the corridors.

'So... you're very close to Aro.'

'He's my papa. What did you expect?'

'That's not what I heard. You call him angel. I speak Latin Bella.'

'Oh. Well yes, but that's not something I speak about. It's private.'

'You don't have to let him control you.'

'Well I want to!'

'You're so submissive to him it's not healthy!'

'You know what's not healthy Carlisle, not eating or sleeping for months.'

She rolled up her sleeves to reveal the horrifying truth

'Self-harming. Trying to kill myself. That's not healthy.'

'Oh Bella...'

'Don't'

We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we were outside the door when she turned to me.

'I'm a papa's girl Carlisle. Always will be. Nothing anyone says is going to change that.'

A POV  
I saw everything that happened between Bella and Carlisle. Ridiculous I thought! What was Aro doing forcing her to call him angel? And what was Bella thinking acting like his submissive little pet? I knew one thing for sure, Bella was enslaved. And we would be the ones to free her.

**AN- Please tell me if you like? This took me longer than usual. Next chapter should be up soon, suggestions are very much welcome.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	8. The Cullens

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 8 – The Cullens**

**AN- The Moosh here. Reviews seem to be decreasing, is there something that's making you like it less ladies and gentlefolk? Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.  
****Skaramoosh x**

The Cullens  
B POV

We walked into their chambers. Everyone smiled almost apologetically at me and Esme was quick to wrap me in her motherly embrace. Alice was the first to speak,

'Oh my god Bella we're so sorry! We never should have left! Are you okay? Don't worry Bella; we'll get you out of here. Did _they _hurt you?'

I hated the venom in her voice but I decided to keep the atmosphere light.

'Hey! That's my family you're talking about! They would never hurt me.'

Their faces were priceless.

'But... they're the Volturi! Come on, we all heard how you were with Aro. You can't let him control you!'

'Oh leave her alone Alice.' It was Rosalie. 'Hello Bella, I love your hair by the way.'

'Um, thank you.'

Why was she being so nice to me? It didn't make sense.

'Honestly Bella,' Jaspers face was serious. 'Do you like it here?'

'Yes. And, for the record, I don't blame you.'

Carlisle smiled his approval. I thought it was going quite well. They had hurt me too much for me to consider them family, but I could still keep some good friends.

'NO!' Alice looked angry, what had happened to that lovable pixie? 'You are NOT staying here. You're coming back with us.'

'Alice dear if she wants to stay here then there's no reason for her to leave. Can't you just be happy for her? She has a stable loving family now.' I realised now how much I has missed Esme. She was being the voice of reason.  
But it seemed Alice did not want to listen to reason. She grabbed me by my arm, her fingers digging in and creating bruises on my forearm. The rest of the Cullens moved to get her of me as I screamed in pure terror. They got her off me, and I sank to the floor sobbing. Carlisle bent down to my level.

'Facere vos inopia vestri angelus?'

'Sic.'

He led me out of the room. But I saw Edward in the corridor. The whole scene with Alice had given me a different mindset. I looked him straight in the eyes, and it hurt like hell.

'Nothus.'

I heard Carlisle gasp at my language before I ran into the waiting arms of meus angelus. He picked me up and carried me to my tower, the only way in or out is through his study, so no-one can get in there if we don't want them to. It makes me feel safe. He laid me on the bed, and I looked directly into his eyes. We had an increasingly rare moment of wordless communication. He knew I wanted, no, _needed_ him to take control again. Complete control. I didn't care what the Cullens thought.

A POV  
My poor daughter. I had secretly, foolishly hoped that she would be able to continue a friendship with them, knowing it would be good for her. Instead they had scared her, and I hated seeing her frightened. I was proud of her for standing up to Edward but I wished it hadn't hurt her as it inevitably had. I wanted him out of her life, he wasn't good for her. We went down into my study, and she sat at my feet with her head in my lap as I filled in some paperwork. She sighed contentedly. I rolled my eyes at the knock on the door. It was the seer, Alice.

'Let me in!' she yelled banging on the door. 'I'm going to rescue her!'

'Shall I speak to her angelus?'

'No. Just relax and let me handle this.' She relaxed into my lap obediently. 'She doesn't need rescuing.'

Rosalie didn't give Alice a chance to answer as she dragged her to Jasper, who I presume dragged her back to their chambers.

'I'm so sorry Aro, Bella. I'll leave you to...' She gestured to us. 'Whatever.'

R POV  
Well that was weird. Despite my initial dislike of her I had always thought of Bella as such a strong spirit, yet here she was letting Aro dominate her. Don't get me wrong, I was glad she was happy, but... it just seemed wrong. It seemed I was not alone in that view.

'Can't you see? He's brainwashed her!' Jasper was having a lot of trouble keeping Alice calm.

'I have to admit,' Carlisle looked confused 'I do find it quite disturbing, the amount of control she lets him have over her isn't natural.'

'But she's happy with him!' Trust Esme to be alright with just that. 'Can't we just let her be?'

Edward shot her a look that answered her question very clearly. He hadn't said very much since we arrived, probably because he knew if he did I would break his nose. That stupid idiot! We wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't demanded we left.

'What did she call me?'

'Nothus.' Carlisle sighed. 'It's the Latin word for bastard.'

Go Bella! You tell that 'nothus' what you think of him! I rejoiced in her epic victory. Edward was not pleased with my happiness.

'Oh come on!' I thought everyone was being ridiculous, 'She's an independent woman who wants someone to look after her. Now she has what she wants. So how about we just leave her alone!'

'That,' Bella began 'isn't a very good idea. I do agree with everything else you said Rosalie, but I don't want _all_' She shot a scathing look at Edward and Alice 'of you to leave. Too much has happened for me to call you family, I'm sorry, but I hope we can still be friends. That's if you can accept my lifestyle.'

Carlisle walked over and took her hands in his.

'I think I speak on behalf of _most_ of the family when I say that we would love to stay friends with you. But I have to ask, are you happy with your lifestyle? I mean truly happy.'

'Yes.' She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We could all tell that Aro means a lot to her.

'I would love to stay and chat with you all but I really should get back.' Bella turned to leave...

'WAIT!'

**AN- Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to write an essay on assisted suicide. Fun. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are more than welcome!  
****Skaramoosh x**


	9. What You've Done

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 9 – What You've Done**

**AN – Finally another chapter! Sorry this took so long ladies and gentlefolk. Been very busy recently. Without further ado...  
****I do not own Twiglet.  
****Skaramoosh x**

What You've Done  
E POV

'WAIT' I yelled.

What was everyone playing at? I have to get her back, as soon as she snaps out of this ridiculous 'angelus' thing. She should apologise for calling me a bastard as well. _My_ Bella would never swear.

'What do you think you are doing? Get out of here! You're coming with us right now!'

I walked over to her, slightly faster than intended, and looked her firmly in the eyes.

'No. I'm happy here. You hurt me. So much that I tried to kill myself.'

What.

'I was so depressed that I just wanted to die.'

What?

'I just wanted it all to stop.'

WHAT?

'But then Aro saved me.'

That did it.

'STOP TALKING LIES!' I roared at her.

Then I brought my hand up...

A POV  
He hit her.  
Someone had physically laid hands on my precious filia and harmed her. She had been hurt, not only physically but emotionally. Going with my instincts I gathered her in my arms, she was weeping. I had to deal with this, and now. I passed her to Carlisle, he was the only one I trusted enough to keep her safe.

'Look after her.' He nodded solemnly.

I turned to Edward. I knew my eyes were black. I knew even the whites of my eyes were tinged with anger.

'I'm not going to kill you. Because that would upset Bella. She is the most important person here. Now get out, and if I ever so much as smell you again don't think I'll be as merciful.'

He ran. Good riddance.

C POV  
Wow. Aro didn't kill him. The Aro that I knew would have had his head in a heartbeat. He really must have changed. As has Edward. How could he have hit her? I understand why he might be angry but that's no excuse for violence. He actually struck her! I'm so disappointed in him. There was also the fact that Aro had deemed me trustworthy enough to hold Bella. I realised now she obviously meant the world to him, for the first time in over 300 years I was worried about harming a human. Not because I wanted to harm her, but because I knew how precious she was to my friend.

E POV  
Edward is no longer my son. I love my children with all my heart and soul but I cannot love someone who would physically harm a young girl such as Bella. Her face afterwards reminded me of Rosalie's when she remembered what had happened to her before her change. I trusted my husband to keep her safe.

J POV  
Everybody feeling sorry for themselves having to watch Edward hit Bella, they didn't have to feel her emotions. There was the pure terror, obviously. But there was also this terrible sense of resignation, followed by the worst thing I have ever felt. She felt like she deserved it. She was still hurting from when we left her, it seemed not even Aro could fix her fully which must have been the hint of regret I was getting from him. She felt it was her fault that we had left, that she was somehow unworthy of him. She was so wrong, he was unworthy of her. There was no way I was going to let Edward get away with this.

A POV  
Jasper gave me his hand, although I didn't need help from an empath to know what my darling was feeling. I hated how that child was making her feel. She was still crying in Carlisle's arms, he looked at a loss for how to console her.

'Give her to me.'

I cradled her in my arms and she settled a little. This was it; I finally had to fix her. But before that the Cullens had to know what they had done to her.

'Tell them Jasper.' I failed to hide the anger in my voice. 'Tell them what you've done.'

His expression was pained.

'She believes she deserves to be struck. She thinks it's her fault and that we left because she was unworthy of us.'

Gasps echoed around the room. I looked down at Bella, she was sleeping now, but her face was still unbearably pained.

'Look at her. Take a good look at what you've done.'

Esme and Rosalie broke down into tearless sobs, and I considered my point proved. I didn't notice how unusually quiet Alice had been throughout this whole debacle...

A POV  
He hit her. I can't believe he hit her. Hell yes! Nice one Edward! I left the room whilst everyone was pointlessly crying over that human bitch to go congratulate him. I found him outside an airport in Rome, and ran up to hug him.

'Nice one Edward! Way to assert your authority!'

He grinned at me.

'I know right? Soon she'll be _my_ Bella again.'

'But how are you gonna do that?' I asked 'Aro banned you from going anywhere near her'

He glared at me.

'Sorry', I said. '_It'_

'Aro will come round. I'll convince her to be mine and then she'll serve me forever!' **(AN - was SO tempted to add an evil laugh in here!)**  
Well I personally thought that was a brilliant plan. He just had to wait a while; Aro had obviously gone so soft keeping a human for a pet that he wouldn't put up much of a fight. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper running towards me, great! I thought he had come to join in the fun. It appears I was wrong. He went straight for Edward, grabbing him forcefully by the throat.

'YOU BASTARD!' He screamed. 'DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?'

'Yes.' Edwards expression was smug 'I've asserted my authority.'

I think that did it for Jasper. He closed both of his hands around Edwards's neck and twisted, hard.

**AN – Does anyone else think Edward sounds a bit like an evil genius in this? Now I don't want to be one of these authors that are all 'REVIEW OR DIE!' but some feedback would be very lovely. Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Skaramoosh x**


	10. Fix You

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 10 – Fix you**

**AN – Chapter 10! Wow! I'm really grateful to all the lovely ladies and gentlefolk who have reviewed; it's really nice to see that people actually appreciate my work. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school etc.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Fix you

A POV  
I held Bella close to me as I ran to our chambers, she wasn't crying anymore but I could tell she was still upset. This couldn't continue. She buried her face in my shoulder,

'Don't let go of me.'

Her voice sounded so small, and it, metaphorically of course, broke my heart. I held her tighter as I sat down on the edge of her bed. I rocked her gently.

'Does it hurt?' I asked 'Where he hit you?'

'Not physically.'

I thought there was no point beating around the bush; she had to be fixed, now.

'Bella, listen to me. You do not deserve to be struck...'

'But I do! I hurt them angelus! They were all so upset and all because of me! I'm a horrible person and I wish I had died when I tried to kill myself!'

To my horror, she desperately tried to free herself from my arms.

'Shh shh please filia, just relax.'

I laid her down on her bed.

'Sleep. I'm going to make the Cullens leave.'

'Not all of them,' she replied, 'Just the ones who don't accept you.'

She fell immediately into a peaceful slumber. I ran to make the _nothus_ who had hurt my precious child pay.

Al POV  
'Jasper...' I said in astonishment, looking at Edwards disembodied head rolling around on the floor.

'Why did you do that? He was going to convince Bella to come back to us!'

'Don't you see! She doesn't want to come back! She's happy with Aro as her father, or angel, or whatever the Hell she wants to call him. Happier than she ever was with Edward. I'm going back there and I will try my damned hardest to be a good person to her.'

'What the Hell Jazz? When did you turn into such a yellow-bellied guy?'

J POV  
For the second time that night, I saw red. Everything went out of focus apart from the thing I wanted to destroy. She was looking at me with this really dumb expression on her face. All I could think of was the cruel words I'd heard her utter not minutes ago. How dare she refer to Bella as 'it'? She deserves better than that. Instinct took over as a ferocious roar ripped from my chest. My hands went for her throat...

A POV  
I arrived on the scene just as Jasper killed Alice. I wasn't too surprised. I had seen in his thoughts that the pair had been drifting apart for a while. I _was _surprised to see Edwards head rolling around on the floor.

'Well, I suppose it had to be done.'

He stared at the ground.

'Carlisle's going to be so angry with me.'

'He'll forgive you. What Edward did was out of order.'

He nodded and began running back to the castle, I followed. I wondered how the Cullens would react to the news that two of their number had been killed in the same night.

E POV  
I held back my tearless sobs when I heard movement outside the door. I had to be strong for my children. Jasper entered first, followed by Aro.

'I killed Edward.'

A gasp echoed around the room. I was upset at him for taking another's life but Edward had caused so much damage to her and to this family. Maybe we're all better off without him.

'And Alice.'

'Alice?' Emmet piped up, 'but she was your mate.'

'You should have heard the things she said! She called Bella 'it' and congratulated Edward for hitting her! I'm sorry but I just couldn't control myself.'

'It's alright son,' my husband said, 'we understand.'

Aro rose to speak. He looked defiant and he radiated authority.

'If anybody in this room has a problem with Bella's lifestyle, then I strongly advise you to leave now.'

Rosalie looked at Emmet and nodded.

'We want to make amends with her.'

Aro nodded and looked at Carlisle and I.

'As do we.'

Jasper was the last to speak.

'I still feel guilty for what happened, as it is kind of my fault that we left. I will make it up to her.'

'Good,' Aro looked triumphant.  
'I have work to do. Maybe one of you could keep an eye on Bella. I don't want to interrupt her sleep.'

Carlisle rose.  
'I will.'

C POV  
I hurried along the corridor to Aro's study. I desperately wanted to keep myself on Aros good side. I entered the room to have the sound of crying fill my ears. I saw her curled up on the floor, banging her head against the wall. I rushed over to her and held her head still.

'Hey, hey, hey calm down. Tell me what's wrong.'

It was then that I smelt the blood. I looked down to see a razor blade in her shaking hand and a fresh red line across her wrist. She was self-harming.

**AN – I know it's not as long as previous chapters, but I haven't been writing this story for so long I just need to get the creative ball rolling again with this one. I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	11. Reunion

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 11 – Reunion**

**AN – Hello! Thanks for the reviews, I love them and feedback is always really helpful. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Reunion  
C POV

I was shocked, too shocked to move. Could we really have hurt her that badly for her to _still _feel the need to hurt herself? I kept hold of her head in one hand and held her hands in the other. I couldn't stand idly by and let her self-harm when I could attempt to stop her. I called for Aro and not a minute later he crashed through the door.

'She needs you, old friend.'

He stood, horrified, staring at the broken child before him.

'Give her to me.'

He gathered her into his arms and looked at me. I took that as my cue to leave.

A POV  
My precious daughter had deliberately hurt herself. I wished I could cry. I laid her down on the bed and got in next to her. I held her close to my chest and she held on to me like I was a life jacket.

'Why did you hurt yourself filia?'

'I just... they were all so upset... I couldn't cope... I'm sorry.'

'Hush now, when you wake up everything will be alright.'

'I've spent so much time stressing over the Cullens, I've forgotten about my _real _family. I will spend time with them, but I'll introduce them to my brothers and sisters.'

'Filia that's a wonderful idea, now get some sleep.'

She fell asleep in my arms with a smile on her face.

B POV  
That day was awkward yet brilliant. I met up with Esme and Rosalie. After introducing them to two of my closest sisters, Jane and Heidi, we spent a very happy two hours discussing hair, make-up and all things girly. The Cullen girls were like the new kids, trying to fit in but failing. They were however overjoyed to see how comfortable I was with people who they had previously thought to be ruthless killers.  
I took Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper to hang out with my lovable if over-protective brothers Felix and Demetri. They were cautious at first, for they had seen me at my worst and didn't want to see me to go through that again. I reassured them that these weren't the men that hurt me, and that they were my friends. Everyone eased up a little after that and I amazed everyone with my skills (or lack of) on the Xbox. Felix kept a close eye on me though, just as an older brother should. I often spotted Carlisle or Jasper watching Felix watching me. Well, it wasn't like I expected them to just accept my new life straight away, but I hoped they would get there. Eventually.  
I ate a small lunch, surprised at how hungry I was. 'Normal' human actions don't seem so normal when you're living in a castle full of nomads.  
I always try to make an effort to go and speak with Marcus; he doesn't have a mate so he gets very lonely. The Cullens sat uncomfortably on chairs in his study, surprised at how at ease I was sat on his desk drinking coffee. I had been wary of Marcus at first but once I got talking to him I found him to be very sad yet genuinely lovely. He has so much love inside him that he hasn't been able to give to anyone, but now he has me. I'm encouraging him to start talking to people again and he's happier for it. Carlisle seemed to be forming a great interest in him. Last time he was here Marcus had been apathetic and emotionless, now he is like a different man. I could see they would become very good friends.

'Well,' Carlisle began, 'that was... interesting.'

'You seem very comfortable with them dear.'

'Exactly,' Rosalie said, 'she has her family now.'

'Yes but with Jane and Felix and...'

'Esme, these people are my brothers and sisters and I love them as such.'

That seemed to settle everyone's worries. Yet Jasper had been almost silent all day.

'They are all so caring and protective of you, like we're a threat.'

'Well they've seen me at my worst. What you've seen isn't even half of it.'

'We're so sorry Bella.'

'I know' was all I said. I wasn't sure if I had fully forgiven them yet. Carlisle crossed the room and sat down next to me.

'About what I saw you doing last night, are you alright now?'

I looked down at the red mark on my wrist. Rosalie gave me an uncharacteristic hug.

'Why did you do that Bella?'

'I... just... you were all so upset... I...'

'You did this... because of us? Oh honey...'

Esme came over to me and hugged me from the opposite side. I started crying a little.

'If... if you ever feel like you want to hurt yourself again, talk to someone, please.'

'Talk to vestri angelus.'

'I do.' I sighed. 'I'm tired; I'm going to go to bed.'

They wished me goodnight and I went to meus angelus's study. I opened the door and he smiled at me. As much as I loved spending time with my family, I always felt better when I was with meus angelus. Ego sentio salus.

'You look shattered filia, come and get some rest.'

His voice was gentle and I went to get changed.

'Unfortunately filia I have work to complete. I shall sit beside you whilst you sleep though.'

'Okay angelus.'

I got into bed and meus angelus sat on a chair next to the bed. I always felt safer whenever he was on the room. I was drifting off into sleep when I felt a cold hand on my stomach.

'Angelus what are you doing?'

'I like being able to know you're alive. You worry me when you harm yourself.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No don't apologise, you just have to promise me that you'll talk to me if you want do it again.'

I turned my head away from him and he immediately knew something was wrong. He moved onto the bed and touched my face.

'Filia?'

**AN – I'm having immense fun with this. The next chapter will be up real soon. Reviews would be lovely.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	12. Stay With Me

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 12 – Stay With Me**

**AN – Hello! Thank you for the few reviews. I have a new POTO FanFiction up, it's called Ars Gratia Artis, and it would be great if you could have a look at it. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Stay With Me  
A POV

I sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. I could tell that something was wrong but I hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was.

'What is it filia? You can tell me, you can tell me anything you know that.'

She kept her face turned away from me but I didn't need to see it to know that she was crying.

'I have an urge to... to...'

'You want to hurt yourself?'

She nodded and immediately I sat her up and held her safe and close. She openly bawled into my shoulder now and I rocked her very gently.

'Filia... I'm going to stay with you. You can make it through this, everyone in this castle is your family, we all believe in you.'

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Caius and Marcus came into her room and surrounded her.

'We heard about what you want to do. We won't let that happen.'

'Some of us will always stay with you; we'll keep you safe sister.'

She looked around at all of the loving faces through unshed tears.

'I love you all... so much.'

F POV  
Demetri and I volunteered to stay with Bella first. Caius had to practically drag Aro away from her; he left with promises of his rapid return. We sat either side of her, wrapped our arms around her tiny frame. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Demetri broke the silence.

'You should sleep sister; maybe you'll feel better after some rest.'

She fell asleep in the strong arms of her brothers.

M POV  
I came and sat by her bed in the early hours of the morning. She was slumped against Felix but he and Demetri both had their arms around her.

'You two need to leave soon.'

'We know, we just don't want to leave her.'

I sighed, as much as I respected their brotherly love for her, they are still Volturi guards.

'We need you as guards as well as brothers.'

They nodded and reluctantly let go of her. They laid her down on the bed before swiftly exiting. I took her hand, I knew better than to leave her devoid of physical contact when she was like this. She curled up into a tiny ball on her side. She looked so small and fragile that I couldn't help but feel for her.

B POV  
I woke up feeling cold. I thought I was alone until I realised someone was holding my hand. I looked up to Marcus and his expression softened. I sat up, still not letting go.

'I'm sorry.'

He frowned but his expression and voice was still gentle.

'Whatever are you sorry for? You're just going through a rough time at the moment.'

'I just... wouldn't want to be a burden on you all.'

'You could never be a burden Bella.'

Es POV

Our family sat in a stony silence.  
'I can't believe _we_ did this to her.'

Guilty looks were cast around the room. My husband stepped in as the voice of reason.

'We have to be strong for her. She is suffering right now and we should help. We owe her that much.'

Everyone murmured their agreement. Carlisle looked at me.

'We should sit with her next.'

I nodded and we made our way to her chambers. She was sat on the centre of the bed, her knees pulled up close to her chest, quietly conversing with Marcus. My husband approached her in his usual kind fashion.

'Hello Bella, we brought you a coffee.'

She gave us a small smile.

'Thank you.'

Marcus exited the room and we sat next to her on the bed. I spoke first.

'How are you?'

'I'm okay, better than I have been these past few days.'

I smiled warmly and gave her a comforting hug, she held on for a little too long before breaking away.

'Sorry' she muttered.

'It's alright; you can always come to me for a hug.'

She focused all her attention on her coffee.

'Thanks. I'm going to try and get better now. I'm sick of being like this.'

My husband seemed greatly enthused by this statement.

'That's the first step to recovery.'

B POV  
That day gives me an enormous amount of hope. When meus angelus finally returned I told him of my plans regarding my recovery, and he encouraged them.

'Just remember that you don't have to do it all by yourself, you will always have me.'

As I clung to him that night, I realised how much I had missed having him hold me at night. I needed him to take care of me. The best thing is I don't have to tell him. He knows just what to do with me. He will always stay with me, through everything. Edward had put me through Hell, but I survived, thanks to meus dulce angelus.

? POV  
I know that she is here somewhere. I just have to find her. And when I do, oh what fun I'll have.

**AN – Just as a warning, this fic is rated M for a reason. It won't kick in for another few chapters and I won't reveal too much but there is going to be a major, and I mean MAJOR twist in this story. That's why this chapter has been a little shorter as it's mainly just filler. Reviews are very much appreciated.  
****  
Skaramoosh x**


	13. Gone

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 13 – Gone**

**AN – Chapter 13, how fitting that this should be the twist. Enjoy!  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer – I do not own Twiglet.**

Gone

? POV  
I stalked the outskirts of Volterra, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. All I needed was a second when she was left unprotected. Then she could be mine forever.

B POV  
Soon I grew tired again, so Carlisle and Esme left to get Aro. I went and got ready for bed. I was just drifting off until I felt unfamiliar arms snatch me. The stranger carried me away...

A POV  
I ran up their stairs to find that nobody was there. My precious daughter had gone. There was a foreign scent in the room, leading out of the window. I followed it; I would _not_ lose her after fighting so hard to keep her alive. Why did I let her out of my sight? It's my duty to protect her and I failed, I am a pathetic excuse for a vampire.

J POV  
Soon news of Bella's disappearance spread like wildfire around the castle. The guards who were not needed here were immediately sent to look for her until a week passed. By then Aro was in a state of such desperation that every single member of the Volturi was sent to every corner of the earth in an attempt to find her. We were given the task of dealing with whatever Volturi affairs came our way whilst they were busy. Naturally Carlisle took change; he had previous experience of these sorts of things so we all just followed his lead. It was actually quite interesting. I had spent such a long time refusing to join them and now I realised that I never really knew what that meant. Joining the Volturi doesn't mean you were confined to this castle forever, it means that you're a part of something. It means you're another fighter in the effort to keep the vampire world a civil place. I like that idea. After Alice died I had little meaning in my life, the Volturi gave me something productive to do.

Carlisle POV  
I felt so sorry for Aro. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to lose your only child, especially considering she was so fragile. We worried ourselves sick for her safety. I tried to keep their affairs as calm as possible, the last thing they needed was a scandal. I was glad I could put my previous experience here to good use, I had missed this. It's as easy as it was challenging if that makes sense. I know it doesn't but despite the terrible situation I was enjoying myself. Maybe I should reconsider my life in Forks...

? POV  
My God the human thing is noisy. As if the racket of her heart wasn't bad enough, her was wailing and screaming like a fucking banshee. I was glad when we finally got to my place. I was thirsty so I threw it in the basement while I fed. I had to set a few things straight before I could start draining her. I was looking forward to all the little games we would play; of course she won't enjoy them but holy shit I would. Yeah it would hurt her but it's a small price to pay for my pleasure. I went down to find her sleeping, lazy bitch. I kicked her hard in the stomach and it woke up. I pulled her head up by her hair so we were eye-to-eye.

'Now, this is what is going to happen, it. You are mine. You will do as I tell you. Understand?'

She looked at me with this dumb expression on her face so I hit her. It felt good.

'UNDERSTAND?' I bellowed.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. I stood over her.

'You're pathetic. It's no wonder that Cullen kid left you.'

B POV  
I had never felt so desperate in my life. I was confused and hurt as the day he left me but this time I prayed that the horrible man wouldn't come back. Pure terror surged through me as I realised what was going on. I had been stolen away in the night by this deranged vampire who, for some unknown reason, had some sort of vendetta against me. He wanted to hurt me, I knew that much. I also knew that this would hurt my family, my brother and sisters, my dear angelus. He must be so worried. I broke down even harder when I imagined his reaction. Would he ever forgive me for leaving him? I wonder if Edward ever thought the same thing about me...

? POV  
I was busy trying to get all my plans together but was disturbed by her sobbing. After a while I thundered down the stairs to the basement and moved to where she cowered in the corner.

'Shut. Up.'

Her head snapped up to meet my stare and she shut her mouth pretty quickly. I hit her, just to get the message in her thick head and was just about to give her a good kick before she had the audacity to speak.

'Why... why are you doing this?'

I picked her up by the hair and slammed her into the wall.  
'You know perfectly well why I'm doing this.'

I stood over her until she was quiet and walked away.

Caius POV  
'Look Aro,' I sighed, 'we have to think this through logically. Let's make a list of all your enemies and...'

'Yes because that'll only take 100 years or so.'

Aro had become increasingly irate these past few weeks, not that anybody could blame him. I had often had to remind him to feed as the stress made him forget. He stopped pacing and sat at his desk.

'I don't understand why anybody would do this. She hasn't done anything wrong.'

He stood up, a sudden sense of determination in his eyes.

'Gather everyone in the throne room in 5 minutes.'

I left to do as he asked, wondering what on earth he was doing. As much as I was sympathetic towards him, I really wouldn't appreciate him making a fool out of himself in front of the entire coven. This had better be good.

**AN – I know that this is very, very late and I apologise. I've had a lot of personal problems that I won't go into but I'm back now x)  
****I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	14. Games

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 14 – Games**

**AN – Told you I'd get this one up quickly! I know the twist is very drastic but please stick with it.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twiglet.**

Games

A POV  
I stood in front of the entire coven. This had better work; if it didn't then I just wouldn't know what else to try. I know one thing though, I will never give up. I will find my daughter.

'Hello to everyone gathered here.'

I put on my best 'show voice' to get everyone's attention.

'I'm sure you all know the news of Bella's disappearance, a great many of you have been sent to search for her, but to no avail. This is why, as of tomorrow, every single person in this room will be sent to a specific location to search for her.'

This news was met by a collective gasp. I had almost missed having the sense of power over so many people.

'If you find no sign of her in your location, move on to another. Each person has a list of places to go to.'

'Are you mad?' yelled a young member of the guard, 'What about upholding the Law?'

Murmurs of agreement floated around the room. This angered me.

'Bella is more important than the Law!' I boomed.

Jane came tentatively over to me.

'If Master, I may make a comment, I think worry has impaired your judgement. As much as we agree that Bella is important, someone needs to remain he to keep everything in order, even if it's just one person.'

I nodded and she returned to her place.

'Jane makes a valid comment. Someone should remain here to keep everything in order.'

Carlisle stepped forward.

'I would happily do it. After all, I do have experience.'

I liked this idea; I knew I could trust Carlisle to keep everything running smoothly. He had always been good in a crisis.

'That would be wonderful, old friend.'

He smiled and left. I gave everybody their lists and sent them away to prepare. I knew some people didn't agree with my plan but I didn't care. As long as I found her.

B POV  
I still don't want to think about what happened last night, I can't. All I can make myself remember is that he raped me, took my innocence away from me and made me a wreck of a girl. He also bit me many times and to say that it hurts would be an understatement. It feels like my entire body is on fire, but at the same time I am so cold. I want to die. I don't know if anyone is coming for me, even if they do it'll be too late. There is no hope for me now.

Carlisle POV

It was very strange being on my own in the Volturi castle. I was so used to it being such a hive of activity, a vast number of people running about planning, plotting, scheming. Several hundred conversations going on all at once. Gossip and bitching and conspiracy theories were being spread throughout the castle at lightning speed. Now there was silence. I appreciated how peaceful it was as it made it far easier to work but I did hope that she would be found and that everything could return to what was now normal. Things had changed a lot for my family. After much consideration I think it's for the better, we're happier here at the Volturi. I hope we can stay when this is all over.

B POV  
I don't understand. The change is supposed to last for 3 days but this has gone on for longer. I don't know if it's because he's bitten me so many times or for some other reason. I just want it to stop. It's not fair.

A POV  
Months had gone past and still no trace of her. My worry grew into all-consuming despair. Ever since I found my daughter she had become my world, my whole reason for existing. I would rather die than have anything bad happen to her. I just prayed that wherever she was, she was unharmed and safe. _Somebody _has to find her soon.

? POV  
All my plans are running smoothly. I can get everything I want from her and I don't even have to leave my house. I can get blood, amusement and sex all from one little thing in the basement. It's wonderful. She's stopped using her voice all together, which is almost a shame; she did have such wonderful reactions. But this also means she can't complain which is a relief. She never shut up for the first few weeks and I had to stagger my visits to her slightly, I call them games. Now I can visit every day and just take what I want and she won't even put up a fight.

B POV  
I can't stand it here. Why has meus angelus forgotten me? I was sure that he would've come for me by now. But what feels like an eternity has passed and no one has come other than _him. _I hate him. I've done nothing to him and he's putting me through Hell every day. I've been burning for months. Oh God, he's coming again, I can hear him coming down the stairs. I don't want to play his fucked up games.

**AN – I know this chapter is slightly shorter than usual but recently my world has descended into revision chaos which isn't helped with all the personal crap I'm going through. The next chapter might be a while because all my exams are coming up this week, but I will get another chapter up when they're out of the way.  
Skaramoosh x**


	15. Missing Her

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 15 – Missing Her**

**AN – Sorry if this is a bit rushed, I've been revising like Hell for my exams. Anyway enjoy!  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Missing Her

? POV  
Six months. Six months of this wonderful life. She is mine, completely and utterly mine. All it takes to keep to here is a locked door. I can put her through Hell, literally make her burn, and no one will ever know.

'No one is coming for you,' I snarl.

Sometimes I wish she would speak, I wish she would beg me for mercy. It's more fun that way. Ah well, as long as I have her I can't complain.

A POV  
Even if we did find her, she would never forgive us. We have all failed her, me especially. My beautiful daughter has been stolen away and nobody knows where she is. Everybody is telling me to stop, to give up and return to how life was before she walked into the throne room. I could never do that. As corny as it sounds, nothing will ever be the same without her. I can no longer find the strength to feed; I'm finding myself growing weaker as the weeks pass. She was the light of my life and now there is only darkness.

M POV  
It is extremely saddening to see my brother in such a terrible state, he reminds me of myself in a way. He knows really that we are doing everything in our power to help her; he's just too upset to think rationally. He forgets that he's not the only one who misses her. She was the heart of this coven. She made me feel happy, which is a big thing for me since my beloved left this earth. The bonds of this family are weakening with every passing day. We must find her.

Felix POV  
Who could have done this? Bella had been lovely to everyone, she had no enemies. There's a theory that she kidnap is a malicious way to get at Aro, if that's the case then they have succeeded. They've destroyed us all by taking her. Over these past months I have begun to question my feelings for her, up till her disappearance I had thought of her as a sister, now I was beginning to think she was something more...

Jane POV

No matter how hard Alec tried to be girly with me, he just wasn't as good as Bella. He even let me do his hair, bless him. But it just didn't feel the same. She could give fashion advice and talk boys with me and still manage not to be shallow. She did wonderful make-up; she was really skilled with an eyeliner pencil. I ran my fingers through my hair, I hope we find her; she was the best friend a girl could ask for.

D POV  
Another stab of guilt ran through me and I thought of what my little sister could be going through. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere, or starving to death. She deserves the best and she could be getting the worst. I won't stop until I find her, and neither will Aro, and the majority of the people in this coven. We should have been more protective of her, we should have kept her safe and this tragedy would never have happened. Some interesting things are surfacing, like when I spoke with my brother last night, he answered on the first ring.

'Have you found her?' His voice was filled with hope.

'No, sorry, I was just calling to see how you are, Fix.'

'I fucking miss her! I just... can't stand not having her around.'

'I know, I know, I miss her too. She is my little sister after all.'

'Demitri, if I told you something would you not tell anybody else?'

'You can tell me anything, Fix. We're brothers remember?'

'Well, recently, I've been thinking of Bella as... something _more _than just a sister.'

'Dude, are you serious?'

'Yeah.'

'You should probably talk to Marcus about this.'

Caius POV  
This is all Aro's fault! She is his daughter and he has failed to protect her sufficiently. I've been thinking about it and it was obviously a bad idea to have multiple people looking after her, there were too many times when she was left alone. Too many moments that were perfect for a predator to strike. If she's dead because of Aro I will hate him forever, as will everyone.

? POV  
I sighed contentedly when I had finished having my way with her; she crawled back into the corner soundlessly. I went over and bit her a few times, I had discovered that something made the venom stay in her system without fully changing her. This meant she could still feel it, and if I bet her twice she'd feel double the pain of one bite, and so on. I rejoiced at this, it made it so easy for me to _really _hurt her. I smirked at she writhed a little more and ran out of the basement door.

B POV  
I stayed on the floor, curling up and trying desperately not to scream. I thought of my family, of Marcus and Jane and Alec and... Felix. The image of his face was particularly strong in my mind. I didn't know why, but it made me feel a tiny shred of hope in this horror.

**AN – I realise this is quite short but I have been busy with exams. Next chapter should be up fairly soon.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	16. Out

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 16 – Out**

**AN – I had fun writing this, now the exams are finally over I will try and update more regularly.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Out

B POV  
For the first time in god knows how long I've been here I rose to my feet, using the wall to support me. I tried to get to the door, if I had thought I was clumsy before, it was nothing compared to the struggle I had now. The excruciating pain from the venom made it impossible to move, but I managed. I don't know exactly how I did, but I got to the door. I knew it was pointless; he locked it every time he left. I stared at it anyway, the hope leaving me as quickly as it had came. I placed my hand on the handle. At that point I was in so much pain I couldn't stand anymore and I found myself falling to the floor. When I fell my hand pushed the handle. It turned and the door moved slightly. I gasped. It was open. Very, very slowly I crept out. I was in some sort of corridor. I didn't care; I was out of that basement now. I ran.

F POV  
I had heart a frantic, impossibly fast heartbeat coming from a run-down house and decided to investigate. I didn't think it was her, but I would never forgive myself if it was and I had just ran on by. I was making my way down a corridor when someone ran into me. It was Bella. I fell to my knees. This couldn't be real; she couldn't be here, alive, with me.

'Are you... are you a ghost?'

She was pale enough to be, standing over me with pure shock on her face. I moved my hand towards her, cautiously, as not to frighten her. I gently touched her face.

'You're real.' I whispered, too low for her to hear.

I cried silently, tearlessly, and held my arms out to her. She looked afraid.

'Okay, okay, you don't have to let me hold you; you don't have to do anything.'

She collapsed on me and I caught her carefully. I scooped her up into my arms and ran back to Volterra. I knew that Aro had had to return there to attend to some business, and it was him I called for when I arrived. Like me, he fell to his knees when he saw her.

A POV  
'Give her to me.'

He gave her to me, and I was crippled by an onslaught of emotion. I moved her hair from her face; she was so tiny, ghostly white and covered in blood. What horrors had she endured? She was wrapped up in Felix's cloak. I looked up at him.

'She wouldn't speak, she looked terrified.'

I nodded and took her to her room. I had kept it in perfect condition for her. I sat down on the bed, keeping her in my arms. She awoke slowly and stared at me.

'Hello filia.' I kept my voice quiet and soft.

She just stared at me.

'You must be tired, sleep now.'

I lay her on the bed and she touched the pillow in awe. I wondered how long it had been since she had experienced luxurious bedding. She curled up and fell asleep. I gently kissed her forehead before running to Carlisle.

'She's here; she's... she's... I don't know what's happened to her and...'

I was panicking so I couldn't even get a coherent sentence out. Luckily he got the gist of it.

'Where is she?'

'In her room.'

He ran to her with me close behind. She was still asleep on the bed.

'Would you like some privacy to examine her?'

'It's up to you; I will need permission to do a _full _examination.'

'I think it would be less embarrassing for her if there were as few people there as possible.'

'Of course, should I wake her?'

'Let me, she has the right to know what's going on.'

I sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched her shoulder.

'Filia... time to wake up darling. Carlisle's here, will you let him look at you?'

She looked frightened.

'He won't hurt you, he will need to look at... at _all_ of you.'

A few tears escaped her eyes, I looked over at Carlisle, he was standing in the corner, keeping a respectful distance. I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

'Please, we need to know how to help you properly.'

She nodded. I smiled at her and walked over to Carlisle.

'I'll leave her in your very capable hands.'

C POV  
I approached her slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Hello Bella, please, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you.'

I stood up, took my jacket off and rolled up my sleeves. I turned around and noticed something alarming.

'Bella you look like you're in pain.'

She looked at the ceiling.

'Okay, could you take your top off for me?'

She reluctantly took off the dirty top she had been wearing; I could see the shame in her eyes and tried to comfort her.

'You're being really brave Bella, and...'

I lost the ability to speak when I saw her. Almost every inch of skin I could see was covered in scars. But not just any scars. Vampire scars. There were other, smaller scars and bruises but it was the vampire scars that shocked me the most. I think she guessed that she might as well get it all over with and took off her jeans. Her legs were also covered in vampire scars. She rolled onto her stomach and let me see her back. Not only were there yet _more _scars there put there were also big marks striping her back, as if she had been hit with something. She rolled back onto her back and just looked at me. Foolishly, I hoped and prayed for the best.

'Bella... can you feel all these?'

There was a brief silence in which I just stared at her scars. Each one looked red and sore. I also noticed there were red lines on her wrist, I sighed. That was almost to be expected. I looked back up to her and she nodded. I stared in shock. She could _feel _them? There had to be over a hundred scars on her body, I didn't understand how anybody could survive with that much venom in their system. She must be in agony.

'I'm going to get vestri angelus.'

She nodded again and I was back with him in less than a minute. I gave him my hand.

'I'm so very sorry that your daughter has to suffer so much.'

'Is there anything you can do?'

'I don't think conventional medicine will work here, may I use your library? I'll try and find something.'

'Of course, I appreciate your help.'

'Right now, though, she needs you.'

I went to the library to find some solutions.

**AN – I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be up fairly soon.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	17. Made of Gold

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 17 – Made of Gold**

**AN – Feeling rather ill right now but I'm writing anyway.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Made of Gold

A POV  
I sat on the bed and cradled her in my arms. Carlisle was right; she _did _look like she was in pain.

'It's alright filia, I'm here.'

I rocked her gently and she cried softly.

'Angelus.'

The word was barely above a whisper but it was the first thing she had said since she returned. Then the screaming began. I suppose I expected it, I knew that she was going through the pain that I had felt when I changed only more than a hundred times worse. That didn't make it any easier to me to hear my child's agony so loudly. I held her to me until many hours later her screams turned into whimpers.

'No more, please no more.'

She was writhing against my arms and it broke my heart a thousand times. I stroked her hair.

'If there's anything I could do, to ease the terrible pain you're suffering, then I would.'

'It's too late, it's taken over.'

She looked directly into my eyes.

'I'm burning.'

I held her close; not being able to do anything to help made me feel so worthless. I wished that I could take all her pain from her, make her happy and safe. But I couldn't, I could only hold her while she screamed. I rocked her in time with her breathing when the screaming stopped.

F POV  
The entire castle had been silent while she screamed, out of respect no doubt. Each one of us felt her pain, as our strongest human memory had been when venom coursed through our veins. After the first hour Jane fell, dry-sobbing, into Alec's arms and he carried her away. Marcus walked over to me and led me out into a corridor.

'You know you're tied to her, don't you?'

I nodded.

'Go to her, she needs all the help she can get.'

'I... I don't want to frighten her.'

I had always known that my big frame could be intimidating and we had no idea what she had been through.

'You won't, I promise.'

We went up to her room together.

'Let me let Aro know, I'm sure he will have no problems.'

I waited outside the door and listened. She was chanting softly in Latin, my knowledge of the language was limited but I picked up the odd word here and there. 'Please' and 'burning' to name a few.

Aro came out of the door and looked me directly in the eyes.

'I trust you, look after her.'

'With my life.'

I hadn't meant to sound so intense but I meant it. Marcus nodded at me as I entered the room. She was curled up on the bed, still chanting in a dead language. I sat carefully on the edge of the bed, moving slowly, as not to startle her.

'Hey.'

She stared at me, tears streaming down her face. I couldn't stand being so helpless when she was in so much pain.

'Can I hold you?'

I held my arms out, but it was her choice. She nodded and I pulled her into my embrace. I kept one arm around her waist and used the other to stroke her hair. I listened to her voice, it was soft and melodic and it filled my heart up. She'd pick up the ancient language so easily, it had taken me over a hundred years to master Italian and she has learnt _Latin _in less than a month. So bright, so intelligent. I studied her face; she's really fucking beautiful, so perfect it hurt. I reminded myself that she was hurting more than I could ever imagine. Why her? Why had this perfect, gorgeous girl been tortured when she's done nothing wrong? It was then, sat there on her bed cradling her small body to mine, that I realised I love her. Everything about her made me love her, her passion, her beauty, her sheer bloody bravery. I would've given in and kissed her but I didn't know if that would scare her. I couldn't scare her away, no; I had to be there for her. I had to stay strong.

A POV  
Marcus turned to me a few minutes after we had left her with Felix.

'He's realised how much he loves her.'

'What about her?'

His brow creased.

'She's in too much pain to fathom much right now, but she does feel very strongly towards him.'

I peeked through the door to look at Felix. He's strong and loyal and he has never ever failed me. Despite his build and brute strength he has a massive heart. I looked at his kind face; his eyes were focused on her, his arm around her waist. He was leaning back slightly, trying to make her more comfortable. He stroked her hair so very tenderly and her chanting turned into silence. Her hand rested on his chest and soon she buried her face in his chest as well. She started screaming again. I rushed onto the bed.

'Felix, just, let me.'

'NO!' He roared.

Then his face softened.

'I'm sorry Aro, it's just...she's...'

'I know, I know.'

He passed her to me and she buried her face in my shoulder. I looked up when I heard Felix's broken sobs, he had hold of her hand and she was squeezing it like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

'Oh, I must look so weak. I'm not good enough for her.'

With some difficulty he tore his gaze away from her to look at me.

'You're her father, you must think she deserves better than me.'

'Felix, you look at her like she's made of gold. In my eyes, that makes you perfect for her.'

He smiled but his face showed me he was still upset for her. I couldn't blame him. Words cannot describe how terrible it makes me feel to know my child; my beautiful, precious child is suffering so badly. The clock struck four, the beginning of Felix's guard duty. Demitri appeared at the door, his eyes offering sympathy to Bella.

'I'm coming Dem.'

He kissed the back of her hand quickly. His brother pulled into a one-armed hug.

'I'm happy for you bro.'

'Fix and Dem, brothers for eternity right?'

Demitri nodded and they both left for their guard duty.

'Angelus...'

'Sic?'

'I can't sleep, the fire won't let me.'

'Oh Bella...'

I rocked her again, slower this time.

'I could try and get you to sleep; it would be more forcing you if I'm honest filia. I wouldn't want to frighten you.'

'I just want to sleep!'

Her voice broke into sobs on the last word.

'My poor child! Alright, lie down.'

I knew there was every chance it would scare her but she needed to sleep. I did what I had to do.  
**(AN – Aro can make her sleep because she's his daughter)**

B POV  
Whilst he was making me sleep, which I must admit was slightly frightening at first, one little phrase from an earlier conversation stuck in my mind.

_You look at her like she's made of gold._

How could anybody possibly look at me, a repulsive, disgusting mess, and think that I could be compared to gold?

'Don't... don't resist me, now. Come on, sleep.'

His voice was laced with authority but I could tell he felt bad about doing this, it was written all over his face.

'It's okay.' I whispered.

Then I let the blankness take me.

**AN – Just in case anyone is interested, I also have a Phantom of The Opera FanFic called Ars Gratia Artis. Right now it only has two chapters but I plan to write more in the near future.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	18. So Brave

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 18 – So Brave**

**AN – Sorry there's been a little longer to wait, I've actually been out and about this weekend. Are you shocked? I was.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

So Brave

A POV  
She slept for almost a whole week; I think the physical and mental stress had exhausted her. Although I was glad she was resting she still looked pained. It took Marcus and Caius hours to convince me to feed, and that was only when I was absolutely certain that Felix would not let go of her for the entire time I was gone. He was true to his word. Just as I returned she began to stir.

'I think she's waking up.'

I smiled at the excitement in his voice and I knew he had missed her. He stroked her hair as she opened her eyes.

'Felix, Angelus.'

I put my hand on her shoulder; Felix spoke to her like it was greatest honour in the world.

'How did you sleep?'

'It was... strange. I was unconscious but the pain was still there.'

Her voice sounded forced and she looked uncomfortable.

'It's still here.'

'Filia I promise you we'll find something, we'll make it stop.'

'How? He told me it would never, ever stop.'

She cried into Felix's chest and he tried to comfort her.

'Who's 'he'? Who did this to you?'

She shook her head.

'I don't know his name... I... I won't ever forget his face though. And his eyes.'

I saw her fear and understood why she wouldn't speak. I cupped her face in my hand.

'Filia, I know this must be hard, but we need to know what happened to you.'

She moved so that she was sitting on Felix's lap, his arm still around her waist. I held her hands in mine.

B POV  
I was incredibly frightened about telling them, I thought they would be disgusted by me and that they would hate me like I hate myself.

'Filia?'

His voice was gentle but that didn't stop me from breaking down. The crippling pain made it hard to think properly and the idea of saying everything out loud was too much. Everything was too much. I had meant to speak calmly but I ended up screaming it out for the entire castle to hear.

'Please, kill me.'

'No' was meus angelus's instant reply.

I couldn't accept that, I got more and more hysterical repeating the same three words over and over again. I only realised that Felix had passed me to meus angelus when I vaguely recognised his familiar embrace. I could feel nothing else but the fiery pain of the venom burning through my veins.

'Bella my child, I cannot let you die. You mean too much to me.'

'Then why force me to live when it hurts me so much?'

Felix surprised me by speaking with an almost fierce determination.

'We will make the pain stop.'

I was starting to look at Felix in a whole new light, he's more than just a loyal guard or a loving friend, he's strong, powerful, determined whilst still being caring and passionate. He had been so kind to me. Something about him gave me the courage to speak.

'The man, the... _thing_ who did this to me, he kept me in his basement. He used to come in and... and...'

My voice tried to break but I held on.

'Rape me... and hit me... and burn me. And he's bitten me everywhere. 284 times.'

'How... ?'

'He made me count.'

Meus angelus rocked me gently and Felix took my hand. He looked like he was going to cry.

'You're so brave.'

I shook my head.

'I shouldn't be making such a fuss. He was right.'

'About what?'

'About me deserving it.'

Meus angelus held me closer to him, he didn't need to say anything, I knew what he thought about that. Felix, however, was far more vocal.

'Bella there's no way on this goddamn earth that you could've deserved that! The vile monster who did this to you... he's sick, he's fucking sick.'

He paused and looked at our entwined hands.

'I promise you'll never have to go through that ever again, we'll make the pain stop and then...'

He looked directly into my eyes.

'Then you'll get better. It might take a long time but you're so strong you'll make in through this.'

I tried to smile at him and I think it worked because he smiled back.

'Ugh I'm so dirty.'

'I'm sure Jane will help you clean up, I need to speak to Carlisle anyway.'

I nodded and Felix stood up.

'I'll find Jane.'

J POV  
I have to admit I was kinda excited to see Bella again, even though I knew she wouldn't be as happy as I remembered her. Aro was holding her as I entered the room and she looked me straight in the eyes. I was struck by how much pain she showed in hers and found my respect for her increase tenfold. I had seen many supposedly 'tough' vampires thrash about on the floor for ages when they felt only a tiny bit of what she was feeling right now.

'Hello Jane.'

She sounded genuinely happy to see me and that set me off into an emotional meltdown. Curse my teenage brain.

'Oh Bella we've all missed you so much we never stopped thinking about you we all think you're really brave and we're gonna support you and help you get through this because WE LOVE YOU BELLA.'

She blinked a few times, trying to take in my little 3-words-a-second speech that ended up with me getting _really _overenthusiastic. She giggled very faintly which made Aro look a hell of a lot happier. She, somehow and to this day I do not know how, got to her feet. Aro stared at her in awe and I put my arm around her waist to support her. I vaguely heard him leave as I got her into the bathroom.

'Okay, so how are we going to do this?'

She sat tentatively on the edge of the bath.

'I... I don't know.'

'Maybe, we could just...'

I fiddled with the taps and got some water in the bath. She blushed a very deep red.

'Could you help me...?'

She pointed to her top and I nodded. I tried my very best to be careful as I helped her out of her clothes. I averted my eyes as much as possible but I couldn't help notice that she was _covered _in scars.

'Oh Bella...'

She got in and more or less sorted herself out, I could tell it hurt her but I could also tell she wanted to get clean. Whilst she was letting me do her hair she spoke.

'Okay, so what's been going on while I've been away?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about...'

I kept my tone playful; I had missed mucking about with my sister.

'Jane, spill the gossip.'

'Well there's not actually that much to say, we've spent most of the time searching for you. Aro never shut up about you, to anybody, I think almost every vampire in the world has looked for you at one point. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner.'

'It's okay, you found me that's what matters.'

'I know but still...' I sighed. 'Closer to home, I think Felix likes you, as in, properly _likes_ you.'

She grinned then.

'I kinda figured that considering he held me while I slept.'

'Aww! That's adorable! He must really care about you.'

'Yeah, it seems like he does.'

**AN – I actually found this chapter quite hard to write, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. 'The Scene' is coming up soon (ooh the mystery).**

**Skaramoosh x**


	19. Outside

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 19 – Outside**

**AN – I'm off school for a few days, so with any luck I'll get some chapters pre-written! Also, it helps so, so much if you listen to As Long As You're Mine from Wicked (Original Cast if possible) when it goes into Felix's POV (all rights to their respectful owners). Seriously do it, it helps so much.**

**Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Outside

B POV  
Jane helped me get into some pyjamas and sat with me on the bed. Soon enough meus angelus walked in followed by Carlisle.

'Hey, I wanted to apologise for being so... standoffish when you were um, looking at me.'

'That's perfectly alright Bella, I understand. Your father and I were just talking about how we can help you. Am I right in thinking you didn't eat whilst you were there?'

'Sic, I didn't drink either.'

'My goodness, it's a miracle you're still with us. What about your menstrual cycle?'

'It stopped.'

'Must be a result of the starvation. Venom does eventually stop the heart but it also keeps it working mid-change.'

'So, the venom that's hurting me is the only thing keeping me alive.'

'That's a possibility.'

'So if it stopped, I would die.'

'That's a possibility.'

I felt myself start to break down again, if it was this pain or death I knew that choice I made would hurt everyone.

'If father makes me sleep, will I be asleep for ages again?'

'Probably, your body's desperately trying to repair itself and rest will help that.'

'So, my body could repair itself and the venom would stop of its own accord?'

'That's a possibility.'

'So one day I could die in my sleep?'

He heard the panic in my voice.

'I can't lie to you Bella, that's a possibility. I'm sorry.'

If I'm honest I was more worried about what it would do to my family if I died. Also my mind brought me to what it would do to Felix... At that very moment he came through the door.

'Jane, Marcus wants you.'

She nodded and left. Meus angelus spoke carefully, as if I would break if he spoke too loud.

'Carlisle and I still have things to discuss; do you think you can stay awake a little longer?'

'Sic.'

'Filia, you seem to be talking more, is it getting any easier?'

I shook my head.

'No, I'm just getting easier at coping.'

My voice went on the last word and I buried my face in my hands. I had been so active and it was all catching up with me.

'Felix would you...?'

The next thing I knew his strong arms were around me, I heard meus angelus leave before my ears were filled with the sound of my own screams.

Carlisle POV  
'Maybe I should go back...'

Poor Aro, I could tell that everything about this situation was upsetting him.

'Let's focus on how we can get her better, yes?'

'Yes, call me selfish but I can't bear the thought of losing her.'

'Look, her body needs to be able to function without the venom. Until then there's no way we can do anything about the pain...'

He saw red then.

'What! You cannot honestly ask me to let her suffer when I could stop it!'

'We can't risk destroying the venom and stopping it from keeping her alive. Even if that wasn't the case normal painkillers are designed for the _human _body therefore they'll have no effect on _vampire _venom.'

'I just can't stand seeing her in so much pain.'

He sat down looking defeated.

'I have to be honest, it could take a while and even then her body might not fully recover.'

'So she could be in pain for the rest of her life?'

'That's a...'

He banged his fist on the desk in rage.

'DON'T SAY THAT'S A POSSIBILITY!'

'Aro, listen...'

'No. Get out. Get out right now.'

F POV  
When she stopped screaming she just sat there in my arms for hours. I have to admit I liked it. I liked being able to offer her some comfort.

'Fix?'

'Yeah?'

'I'd like to go outside.'

I saw the resolve in her eyes and found it hard to deny her. I picked her up in the same way I had when I first found her and took her to some doors which lead to the gardens.

'Are you sure?'

She smiled and nodded. I put her down and steadied her with an arm around her waist. After I pushed the door open with my free arm I heard her gasp.

'Oh my god... it's the sun!'

She hadn't been outside for so long I started to worry if it was too much for her to take in.

'I had almost forgotten, it's so... bright.'

She started to walk forward on her own. I stayed close behind her and soon enough the pain brought her to the ground. I caught her half-way down and lowered her gently to the ground. She ran her hand along the grass and started crying. She turned to me.

'It's so beautiful.'

She lay down on the grass and curled up on her side. I lay so that I was facing her back. I slowly walked my fingers over her hip then my hand rested on her abdomen.

'Your hand's cold, it feels nice.'

_No time like the present._

'Bella, I'm not quite sure how to say this...'

'You don't have to, I understand. You don't have to look after me.'

'That's not what I meant.'

I sighed. It was kind of now or never.

'Look Bella, I think you're... _wonderful. _More than wonderful, you're smart and brave and beautiful. I... I love you.'

She turned around to look at me in awe. We both sat up. I gently placed my hands on her waist and her hand came up to my face. I leaned into her touch and she ran her fingers through my hair. Her other hand caressed my cheek. I stroked the back of her head and slowly pressed my lips to hers. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it left us breathless. There was a silence that lasted for too long.

'Bella? I'm sorry if I was too forward, I just...'

'Fix.'

The word was barely above a whisper but it had so much meaning. I heard her heart rate accelerate as she kissed me. Our second kiss was longer than our first; it was less tentative, more... familiar. We broke apart and I cried. We both cried because we knew we would always have each other. I laughed.

'I'm supposed to be this big, tough guard, not being very tough right now am I?'

She moved so that she was sat closer to me.

'Felix, you're perfect.'

She sighed.

'I'm so tired.'

I scooped her up into my arms.

'Shall we go inside then? We can always come back out here.'

She nodded. Looking across the gardens I could tell that we would find a special place here. When we got back inside I put her down and she got on the bed. She tried to get in her arms shook. She sighed and her eyes filled with tears.

'I shouldn't be so tired just from _showering_ and _being outside. _I'm so weak.'

'Bella you're you not weak. You're in a terrible amount of pain. I wish I could make it all go away baby, if my ashes could stop your pain then I'd jump into the nearest fire.'

I helped her into bed and stroked her hair until Aro arrived.

A POV  
I smiled when I saw Felix with her in the bed. I could sense that something had changed between them.

'Do you want to sleep now? You will probably be out of it for a while.'

'I'm tired angelus; I need to sleep even if I could never wake up.'

'Please don't think like that, you'll get better I promise.'

I hated lying to her but I couldn't distress her anymore.

'You two have my blessing by the way.'

They smiled at each other in an adorable way; I knew he would make her happy. She fell asleep in his arms.

**AN – I've had a horrible few days and reviews cheer me up *hint hint***

**Skaramoosh x**


	20. Temptations

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 20 – Temptations**

**AN – Can't believe this story is up to chapter 20! I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story, without you this probably wouldn't have gotten past chapter 2. As this is an important milestone, a picture taken by one of my friends which she told me I should 'put on that writing website' is now on my profile (at the bottom). Go have a look if you're interested.**

**Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Temptations

A POV  
Once again my precious daughter slept for a week. Not once did Felix leave her side, for a while we sat together and talked. He gushed over how amazing and beautiful she is and I agreed with him. Every so often she would writhe and cry out. Felix and I did our best to comfort her.

'Hey, hey it's gonna be okay, you'll make it through this.'

'He's right filia, you're being so strong. Everyone is so proud of you.'

'I love you.'

He kissed the top of her head.

F POV  
I saw Aro smile at me when I kissed her head and I smiled back.

'You're perfect for each other.'

I was very glad to have Aro's blessing, I had worried that he would think I wasn't good enough for her. She moved in her sleep and suddenly her leg was resting on my inner thigh. An inner voice sprang up in my head.

_Control yourself Felix._

Suddenly everything felt a lot more intense. Her warm breath on my skin, her long, dark eyelashes fluttering against my neck, her perfect fucking breasts pressed against my chest. That and her leg on my thigh... I groaned when I felt my arousal become obvious.

_Well Done Felix._

Aro noticed.

'I'm sorry, it's just... she's so... perfect. And beautiful.'

'Felix I understand, you're a man, it's perfectly normal.'

He sighed.

'You do realise... after what happened... she might not want to...'

'I know, I would never do anything to hurt her, anything she didn't want me to do.'

'Good, would you like me to hold her for a while?'

'That might be best.'

He took her gently into his arms and I sat up.

'If I may make a suggestion Felix, I think you should go and talk to your family. Your brothers and sisters must be missing you.'

I agreed and left to find Demitri.

'Felix! I thought you'd eloped to Peru!'

Dem's attempt at humour made me realise how much I'd missed him. I pulled him into a one-armed hug.

'Fuckin' missed you bro.'

'Missed you too Fix.'

'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just left you but... Bella needs me.'

'It's okay bro; remember what I was like when me and Heidi first got together?'

Those two had been locked up in their room for months.

'How many beds did you break again?'

'1208.'

He looked kinda embarrassed until Heidi appeared out of nowhere.

'Fancy making it 1209?'

He grinned and left with her. I spent the rest of the day just hanging out with the boys, it was a nice but I still thought of Bella. What if she was dying right now and I wasn't there? She was extremely unstable which made it hard to relax. When the worry got too much I made my excuses and went to her chambers. I heard Carlisle's voice.

'Your body might reject food but we could try giving you some. It would help your body heal.'

'Okay then, I might as well try.'

'I'll see what I can do.'

He smiled and nodded at me when he passed me in the corridor. I peeked in to see Aro holding her and talking softly to her.

'I know that despite how happy you are with Felix you're still in a lot of pain, you don't have to lie about that.'

'I just don't want to get in the way... Oh angelus everything hurts, talking, moving, even breathing.'

'Oh filia... don't talk if it hurts you, and stay still if it helps. We'll find a way.'

'Can you make it stop?'

The sadness and vulnerability in her voice made her sound like a frightened child. That sentence broke the heart of everyone who heard it. Aro held her closer to him and rocked her carefully. He didn't answer her. I entered the room and sat on the bed.

'Filia I have to go, Felix will look after you.'

He left and she started to move towards me. Instantly I went to her.

'Hey, don't move, I don't want anything to hurt you even more.'

She smiled and we kissed. We spent a long time just kissing; occasionally she would touch my neck or run her hands over my chest. I tried to keep my hands on her waist but eventually they slid down to her hips. We broke apart slowly.

'Can we lie down? It's more comfortable.'

I carefully lay her down and as I was moving to lie down next to her my hand accidently skimmed across her thigh. She jumped and curled up into a tiny ball. I held my hands out in front of me.

'Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it was just an accident. I'm not going to hurt you.'

'No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I trust you Felix.'

She uncurled herself and I wrapped my arms around her.

'I'm glad.'

We kissed again. It felt right, like we'd been doing it all our lives yet each kiss was still special and mind-blowing. I was stroking her hair when Aro and Carlisle walked in.

'Hello Bella, I've got some good news.'

I helped her sit up.

'We've found something that could, and it is only a possibility, but it could help with the pain.'

She just stared at him looking shocked.

'It wouldn't act as a painkiller as such, more like a stimulant. A very, very powerful stimulant that may lessen the impact of the venom.'

'What exactly is it?'

'A mixture of several complex medicines, it's hard to explain. But none of them could have any serious side effects, the most there could be is mild nausea or headaches.'

She nodded.

'Okay, I want to try it.'

'I think it would be good for you to sleep before you take it, it would help it to work more effectively.'

It felt like I'd had hardly any time with her, it's not fair. I had to voice my thoughts.

'But she's only just woken up again; I've only just got to spend some more time with her.'

She kissed me.

'I know it's not fair that I have to be asleep for so long but if this works...'

She frowned and reminded us all of the pain she was enduring.

'I can't live like this Fix, it hurts so much.'

'I understand, I shouldn't be so selfish.'

Aro spoke from across the room.

'That's not selfish at all. Of course you want to spend time with your mate.'

She smiled at me.

'Stay with me?'

'Always.'

**AN – So did you enjoy the 20****th**** chapter? Just a little review would be lovely. I have some exciting (I hope) news to share soon.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	21. Proud

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 21 - Proud**

**AN – Many thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming! Things start getting a little brighter in this chapter.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Proud

A POV

Bella woke up after a few days. Once again Jane helped her clean up and she sat on the edge of the bed. Carlisle looked happier than he had in a long time.

'You ready?'

'Absolutely.'

Felix kept his arm around her as she took the medication.

'I'm not sure how long they will take to kick in, just try and relax.'

She turned to Felix and sighed.

'You need to hunt.'

'I...'

'No excuses. I'm not letting you starve.'

I felt a surge of pride course through me at her selflessness.

'Alright, I'll be as quick as I can. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They kissed and he left. Bella stayed sat on the bed, staring at her hands. I noticed they were shaking.

'Are you afraid?'

'I just... I don't know what's gonna happen.'

I held her carefully and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Woah this is weird.'

'Filia? What is it?'

She grabbed my arm and focused on her breathing.

'It's like... the pain is still there but it's not as... intense.'

She cried with what I hoped to be joy and hugged me. I hugged her back, still being careful. Jane poked her head around the door.

'Hey Bella, some of us are watching a movie, want to join us?'

'I'd love to.'

I smiled and let her go.

J POV  
On the way Bella told me about the medication. It was obvious that she was still in some pain but she did seem a lot happier. We reached out own private movie theatre and she walked inside. Alec ran over to her and hugged her, as did Demetri.

'I've missed you guys.'

She sat on the sofa, curled up against the armrest. Demetri picked out some old film; no one was bothered by what it was, as long as our sister was with us. About halfway through Felix walked in. Bella grinned at him and positioned herself on his lap when he sat down. Eventually they started making out; they looked very comfortable with each other. I didn't realise anything was up until Alec burst out laughing. **(AN – 'up')**

'Having fun Felix?'

Bella blushed.

'Fix you're... urm... hard.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, I understand.'

They carried on making out for the rest of the movie. When it was over they made their excuses very quickly and rushed off.

F POV  
She was so much more animated and I loved it. We got into her bedroom and sat on the bed to start making out again. I wanted to show her how much I loved her without scaring her so I let her take control. I had no control over myself though. Especially when we lay down so that she was on top of me.

'Now, if you're gonna do that, you can't blame for getting excited.'

She giggled and kissed me again. Then she looked away.

'Why would you want me though?'

'Bella, you're beautiful.'

'But I'm not... pure. I've been used. I'm not an innocent virgin.'

'Look, the way I see it, what that thing did to you... that wasn't making love. There was no love involved in that. I know that the physical aspect of it happened but what happened mentally... that wasn't making love, that was rape and there's a difference between the two. If we were to make love, it would be because we love each other and not because one of us is sick in the head.'

'Fix...'

She stroked my hair.

'That's really sweet but... I'm not ready.'

'That's okay.'

'Are you sure? I know you must have... needs.'

'My only need is making you happy. Besides, I'd find it hard to get pleasure from forcing you to do something you didn't want to do.'

'Felix, I love you so much. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.'

'It's alright; could you just get off me for a second?'

It was easier to concentrate without her all over me. She put her head on my chest and we talked for a while. After some prodding she got me to tell her about my human life.

'I had a good childhood. From what I remember my father was a military figure of some kind, he was my hero. I wanted to be in the army because of him. I didn't realise the consequences, I just thought it was cool. I was an only child, which was rare where I grew up. I never had anyone to play with so I put all my time into getting ready for the army. I guess I just wanted to make my father proud. I... I can only just remember my mother's face.'

'Did you have a wife?'

'No. I spent too much time training to have anything to do with romance. After all that I only spent a year in the army before I was shot. Then Caius found me and...'

'Caius? _Caius_ changed you?'

'Yes. When I woke up I was here and I got started in the guard, my size gave me an advantage and I went up in the ranks. I was the one to change Demetri...'

'Really?'

'Yes. That's partially why we're such good friends. I've been in the guard ever since. Although, of course, my life never really got started until you came into it.'

I kissed her happily. Aro walked in smiling fondly at us.

'I'm sorry to drag you away Felix but you're needed on guard duty.'

I hated the idea of leaving her but I knew I still had to be a Volturi. I kissed her one more time before leaving.

A POV  
She gazed after him looking slightly flushed, in a good way. I sat in the bed and put my hand on her shoulder.

'I know you're very happy with Felix but... please don't forget me.'

'How could I ever forget meus angelus?'

She hugged me.

'I'm sorry if I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should have.'

'I understand that you and Felix are in love and that that must be really exciting, I felt the same way when I found Sulpicia. Still, it would be nice to spend some time with my precious filia.'

She agreed and we went to my study. I played the piano for a while; it had been so long since she had heard any sort of music she sat there captivated by every note.  
'Angelus, do you know how long this medication lasts?'  
'No I'm afraid I don't. Why? Do you think it's wearing off?'  
'No, I just thought that... it could wear off and I wouldn't have any warning.'

'When that happens you need to let someone know.'

'Not to be crude, but I think it'll be fairly obvious. I've heard that pain is worse after it's been dulled for a while.'

I grimaced at that, she didn't deserve any of this.

'I know it must be so hard for you filia, but you need to get better and this medication will help you do that.'

She nodded. I was so proud of her bravery. I was distracted from my thoughts when she gasped.

'I'm actually hungry!'

I smiled at her delight.

'Let's find you something to eat then.'

**AN – So, onto the news *shuffles paper unnecessarily*. Fairly soon I'm going on holiday which is very lovely but I have no access to the internet. So that means no updates for two weeks! I know it's very sad... but there is some good news. While I'm away I'm going to publish some one-shots, some of which will be some alternative plotlines from this fic which ended up not making it. Outtakes so to speak. There might be some other random ones, maybe from other books/films, I'm not sure yet. It depends on how inspired I get while I'm away! Tell me what you think please.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	22. Ideas

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 22 – Ideas**

**AN – I've been looking forward to writing these chapters.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Ideas

A POV  
I was watching Bella finally eat when Carlisle took me to one side.

'I've figured a few things out. The medication should wear off in about an hour, we can either give her some more or she could sleep then. Another thing, you're not going to like this but... if anymore venom enters her system the medication will be useless and she'll feel _all _the pain.'

'You can't possibly be serious!'

He nodded. I looked over to Bella; this meant we had to be very, very careful.

'You're needed in the throne room.'

Caius's voice rang across the room, Bella piped up from across the room.

'Can I come?'

'Of course you can filia, let me carry you.'

We arrived at the throne room and Bella sat on the stairs in her usual spot.

'She's back.'

I heard the same two words echo across the room and decided to speak.

'Indeed, Bella has returned to us.'

Everyone looked very happy at this news. Caius cleared his throat.

'I won't beat about the bush; there are newborns in Italy.'

An audible gasp swept through the room.

'Therefore, some members of the guard will need to sort them out.'

I had an idea.

'Filia, maybe it would be a good idea for you to go. You've been cooped up in here for so long; it would be good for you to get out for a while.'

'I don't know, do you think I would be able to cope?'

'I think you could. You don't have to it was just a suggestion...'

'I think it's a good idea.' She smiled. 'I'd like to get out for a while.'

Instantly Felix stepped forward.

'I would like to go.'

Caius smirked.

'Of course Felix, who else would like to go?'

Jane and Alec offered, as did Demetri. I was glad that she was going with them, she was close to them and I knew they would protect her. After deciding that they should go in a week I took Bella back upstairs.

'I'm sorry filia, the pain will come back fully soon.'

'I know, I can feel it getting worse.'

Felix came in a few minutes after she started chanting in Latin. His face contorted in pain when he recognised some of the words.

'Is there anymore of that medication? Or do you need to sleep?'

'I should sleep before we go...'

I caught on.

'I'll get some more, Felix stay with her please.'

'Of course.'

F POV  
Aro came back very quickly with the medication, she took it and we sat with her.

'Bella, I've got an idea.'

She looked up at me.

'I was thinking, maybe after we've dealt with the newborns, we could go away together. Like a little holiday for just us.'

Aro nodded.

'That's a good idea, on one condition.'

'What?'

'You have to come back.'

'Aro, I assure you then I have no intention of taking Bella away from you, so to speak. She's your daughter and I respect that.'

'I know and I trust you to look after her.'

Bella smiled at us.

'I'm glad you two are on good terms.'

Aro moved her hair behind her ear.

'That's good, because we want you happy. Everyone here does.'

She beamed and kissed me on the cheek.

'So where were you thinking of?'

'I don't know, somewhere romantic.'

Aro's expression was thoughtful.

'How about Venice?'

Bella's face lit up.

'Oh Felix I've always wanted to go to Venice, we could go on one of those boat things!'

'Gondolas.'

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

'I'd love to go to Venice with you Bella.'

She kissed me.

A week later Bella had gotten some sleep, packed some clothes and generally gotten everything sorted out. I overheard her talking with Aro.

'I will miss you angelus.'

'As I'll miss you, but it's not like you'll be going away forever.'

'I know, truth be told I'm looking forward to it.'

'And so you should, have fun filia.'

'I will angelus.'

I knocked on the door.

'That's Felix. Goodbye filia, I'll see you soon.'

'Goodbye angelus.'

She opened the door and we made our way outside. She cried a little bit.

'You must think I'm childish.'

'Not at all, I know you're very close to your father.'

We met up with the others who all greeted Bella. Jane had a happiness about her that I hadn't seen since Bella was stolen from us. I didn't want to remember those times; they didn't matter now she was here.

'Are we ready to get going then?'

I picked Bella up and we ran towards the newborns. When we arrived we found there to be fewer of them than we expected.

'So what do you propose we do?'

B POV  
I stayed out of the conversation about what to do about the newborns. Felix was in what I like to call 'guard mode'. Jane's voice had that distinct edge to it that she uses when she needs something done.

'There aren't many of them, I vote we observe them and find out their intentions.'

'But their intentions could have consequences.'

There were a few moments of silence. I decided to say something, even if it did make me sound stupid.

'Why don't we just ask? If their intentions are fine then they'll think nothing of it.'

There were another few moments of silence.

'That's a stupid idea I'll shut up now...'

'No it's not, that could actually work.'

'We just need to be careful about how we approach them.'

Felix, who had been fairly quiet throughout this discussion, spoke up.

'Maybe we should observe them for a little longer, just in case they seem particularly volatile.'

I looked up at his strong, kind face. He has a big build that _should _be intimidating but I couldn't see him as anything but reassuring. I knew he could, and would, protect me. He was more than that though, he was... sexy. For the first time I realised that I was very physically attracted to him. When we had lay so close together I had been so consumed by my emotional love for him that I hadn't paid attention to how my body felt. I revelled in this new feeling, it made me feel... mature, like a woman. I chuckled quietly to myself as I realised I wasn't a child anymore. He put his arm around me.

'What's funny beautiful?'

I blushed, not only at the compliment but at the ideas running through my head.

'We'll talk later, yeah?'

He nodded and Jane smirked.

'Us three can handle observing these newbies if you two need some privacy.'

Felix scooped me up into his arms and we went to the little hotel where I would be sleeping while we were here. When I had dumped my backs he embraced me from behind, his lips at my ear. I sighed contentedly.

'I'm a woman.'

'Yes, a very beautiful, strong woman. What is it you wanted to talk about?'

'I realised how much I love you... physically, as well as emotionally.'

I turned around and I stared at his chest. He tilted my chin up towards him gently.

'I want you Felix, every part of you. I didn't realise it before but...'

I kissed him quickly before finishing my sentence.

'I'm ready.'

He cupped my face in both his hands and grinned from ear to ear.

'You can decide where and when it's all up to you.'

I considered this for a while.

'Not tonight Fix, okay?'

He nodded and we got into the bed. We kissed passionately, knowing that we would become one soon.

'How about Venice? We'll be in that little place Aro arranged for us and there'll be no one to disturb us.'

I smiled and leaned over him.

'Well, that would make our romantic holiday _very_ romantic.'

I fell asleep with my head on his chest and his loving arms around me.

**AN – So things are heating up! Please review, it really makes my day when I get some. Just in case anyone's interested there will be a new chapter of my other fic (Ars Gratia Artis) up soon.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	23. Venice

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 23 – Venice**

**AN – Righty ho, this will be the sex scene. If you don't want to read it you'll just have to skip this chapter.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Venice

B POV  
The others decided that they would be perfectly capable of dealing with the newborns and sent us on our way. Felix arranged a car to get us to Venice; he was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. I also noticed he was wearing leather bracelets. Thinking back he had always had them on. When I asked he said he bought them on a trip to America when he was just out of the newborn stage and he's worn them ever since. They suited him. We got into the little apartment that had been arranged for us and spent most of the day fussing about with food and such. Later on Felix hugged me from behind.

'I was thinking, maybe we could go on a gondola this evening.'

'I like that idea.'

'We should dress up.'

'Yeah okay.'

We smiled at each other and I went into the bedroom to get changed. I was sure that Jane had sneaked a few things into my bag and I was right. It was less scary than I had expected, there was some black, lacy underwear with a matching bra and as terrifying as they looked I could handle wearing them. I found a matching black dress that was basically a corset with a little skirt. It was a short as Hell and my legs were covered in scars but it matched the underwear perfectly. Despite the outfit choice I still felt extremely unattractive. I fiddled with my, newly re-dyed thanks to Jane, red hair, trying to get it to go straight and put some eyeliner on. My crest felt unnaturally heavy around my neck. Glancing at the mirror I was surprised to see the woman looking back at me. A horrible, disgusting woman, but a woman nonetheless. I took a deep breath and stepped into the main room. Felix was already waiting for me. He looked amazing. He was barefoot with black suit trousers and a loose white shirt. I noticed he was still wearing the bracelets. He exhaled loudly when he saw me.

'Woah. You look... sensational.'

He offered me his arm.

'Shall we?'

We got into the gondola that was waiting outside and Felix made sure I was comfortable.

'One minute.'

A few seconds later he returned with my medication and... a guitar.

'Another thing I bought in America.'

'Fix I didn't know you played guitar.'

I stared at nothing in particular.

'Bella? What's wrong?'

'I know so little about you.'

'Well we've got plenty of time to get to know each other baby.'

We kissed before we got moving. The gondolier seemed lost in his own little world so it felt like it was just us. After a few minutes Felix got his guitar out. He started playing, I recognised the song as Always Attract **(AN – All rights to You Me At Six, listen to it, it really helps). **His voice was deep and melodic and it made me feel at home. Occasionally he would look up into my eyes and smile while he was still singing. He stopped when the gondola did, and I realised that I hadn't been paying any attention to the scenery as Felix had captured my full attention. He helped me off the boat and into the apartment. I couldn't help thinking about what I knew was happening next. We sat together on the bed and he put his hand over my chest.

'Your heart's going really fast, are you afraid?'

'I'm kinda nervous.'

'Don't be, I'm not gonna hurt you.'

I smiled at him before we started making out, and I mean properly making out, not just chastely kissing. He kissed down my jaw and my neck.

'Turn around. May I?'

I nodded and he carefully loosened the laces on the corset part of my dress. He very carefully lifted it off me. I turned just in time to see his expression of awe. A few seconds later he started unbuttoning his shirt, I went to help him and he let me. I ran my hands over his chest, he looked perfect. He slowly ran his hands up my waist towards my breasts. My breath caught in my throat.

'Bella? You okay? Just tell me of you want to stop yeah?'

I smiled and nodded. He kissed my neck as he unhooked my bra. He stared at my breasts, his jaw hanging open. He ran a finger over one of the scars there. He leant down and kissed it. His thumb brushed over my nipple and made me jump. It gave me a weird feeling, it was like, tingly. He did it again and I squealed. He laughed against my breast.

'Do you like that feeling gorgeous girl?'

'Is this... is this how you feel... when you're hard?'

'Like right now? Yeah.'

I looked down at the very obvious bulge that I'd seen a few times now.

'Then I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.'

We started kissing again and my hands went to his jeans. I fumbled with them until he pulled my hands away. He got his trousers down and all I could do was stare. He grinned at me and we kissed again, his hands on my breasts. My body was sending me a load of signals telling me to fucking do something, make something happen. I took a deep breath and took hold if the waistband of his boxers. He helped me get them off and I finally got to see him. He was _huge_. To be honest I expected as much. He took my underwear off and I only realised I was subconsciously holding my breath when my chest started hurting.

F POV  
'Breathe baby, it's okay.'

She had gone pale and still. I could tell she was embarrassed about being naked in front of me, although she had no reason to be.

'Bella, you're beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful.'

She blushed and I knew it wasn't just from the compliment. The scent of her arousal was strong in my air. She lay down and I kissed her neck. She was so hot. I kissed down her neck past the collarbone to her perfect breasts. I brought my hands up to rub both her nipples and she let out a moan. I took that as a signal that she liked that a lot. I kissed down her stomach and hovered close to her private area.

'Fix.'

Her voice was breathy and her fully aroused body showed she was _really_ getting into this.

'Fix please.'

I had never given oral to a girl before so I had to rely on the boastings of my brothers and instinct. I did what felt right and from the noises she was making in response I was doing a good job. I realised that if I didn't stop she would climax soon so I kissed back up her stomach. She whimpered at the loss of contact but I was so hard it hurt. I desperately wanted to be inside her. I got myself in the right place and looked her in the eyes.

'Okay?'

She nodded. Her heart was flying and her face was flushed.

'You look fucking gorgeous like this, you know that?'

'Not as gorgeous at you.'

I shook my head before very slowly and carefully sliding inside her. I kept my eyes on her face, worried about hurting her. She was breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

'Bella look at me.'

Her eyes flickered open.

'I'm okay, more than okay.'

I started moving and pretty soon we were both reduced to moaning wrecks. We were like fire and ice finally meeting and becoming one. I tried so hard to be gentle, this was all about her.

'Fix,' she panted out, 'I'm so fucking close.'

'Me too.'

B POV  
Then I found paradise in his arms.

**AN – So, there will be no more updates for two weeks. I'll update literally the second I get back home; I wanted to leave this on a high note.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	24. Paradise Interrupted

**Meus Dulce Angelus - Chapter 24 – Paradise Interrupted**

**AN - I'm back! Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

F POV  
We were both shaking as we came down from our highs. I just about managed to control myself as she started breathing a little too quickly.

'Easy, easy now.'

'I'm just... a little... overwhelmed.'

She was panting and wiping her eyes.

'My body's really sensitive, it's like, every time you touch me it's so...'

She blushed and buried her face in my neck before finishing her sentence.

'Pleasurable.'

I smiled at that and remembered everything that had happened. Her moans and the way her body had arched when I pressed my lips to her clit was just pure sin, in the best kind of way.

'You're hard.'

I just made a 'mm' in response, enjoying the feeling in my manhood. I cried out when I felt her hand there.

'Bella, you don't have to.'

'I want to, let me.'

I couldn't stop her when she was kissing my neck and stroking me in her warm hand.

'B, I'm... I'm...'

She must have understood because then she gave me indescribable pleasure by taking me into her gorgeous mouth. I couldn't stop myself from moaning very loudly before I came with a roar. I didn't notice her actions until she was sat on my chest.

'You taste good Fix.'

'You... you swallowed.'

She nodded but I noticed she had stopped smiling.

'Bella? Do you need your meds baby?

She nodded again and we got her sorted out.

'Lie on your front for me?'

B POV  
I did as he said, unsure of his intentions. I gasped at the pleasant surprise of his hands running up my back then massaging my shoulders. He brought his lips to my ear.

'My touch brings you pleasure hmm?'

He continued to massage me, running his hands all over my back and eventually down my legs. He spent a while rubbing my feet before returning to the rest of my body. This time he grazed his lips over me as well.

'Turn over.'

The very second I got on my back his mouth placed kisses all over my stomach and his hands slid up and down the sides of my body. I couldn't hold back a moan.

'Oh Fix, that feels amazing.'

I was in bliss.

'Where do you want me now?'

I blushed.

'I... I don't know.'

'Bella I know you're aroused. I can smell it.'

This knowledge turned me on even more, he chuckled as he noticed.

'And there's no shame in wanting to be touched.'

He ran his hands up my body before brushing his thumbs over my nipples.

'Here?'

He asked when my body arched to his touch. He kept rubbing them as the fire between my legs got stronger. Finally he slid one of his hands downwards and caressed my most intimate area

'Here?'

I moaned embarrassingly loudly, he seemed to like that.

'Have you ever pleasured yourself Bella?'

I shook my head; I never thought I was good enough for any kind of pleasure.

'I'll have to show you how then.'

He grinned up at me.

'Wider, please?'

I exposed myself to him and nearly screamed when he pushed his finger inside me.

'Okay?'

'Oh Fix, oh Felix.'

He kept moving his finger until I came. My eyes were glued to him as he put his finger in his mouth. It took me a while to be able to speak.

'Will you help me shower?'

'Sure thing baby.'

I was so used to being naked with him it felt strange to put clothes on after showering. He made me breakfast and we talked about what we wanted to do today.

'As much as all I want to do is make love to you endlessly I think we should try to get out and do something while we're here.'

'I like that idea, and I am a little sore...'

'Oh baby I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, it was worth it.'

We had a look round some of the shops and Felix took me for dinner in a fancy restaurant. It was getting dark by the time we got back.

'Fix?'

'Yeah?'

I sighed and he guessed what was wrong.

'You miss him don't you, I understand. Call him? I'm going to get some more food for you.'

I nodded and got my phone. It rang a few times.

'Angelus?'

'It's Caius; I'll get him, one second.'

He must have been busy; I hoped I wasn't disturbing him.

'Hello filia.'

'Angelus! I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too, are you having a good time?'

'Sic, I'm having a wonderful time.'

'Is Felix being good to you?'

'Sic, he's being very gentle.'

'Have you... ?'

I got the gist of it.

'Sic.'

'As long as you're happy filia.'

'I am.'

'I'm afraid I have to go, newborns bring an extraordinary amount of paperwork. I love you very much, my precious filia.'

'I love you too angelus.'

The line went dead and sat and cried for a little bit. I missed him. I stared at the rain until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Felix looking all wet and sexy leaning against the door frame.

'Hey gorgeous girl.'

He dumped his bags and turned to me with concern in his eyes.

'You've been crying.'

He kissed me, pushing me onto the bed. He lay on top of me supporting his weight on his forearms.

'If you want to go home, we can.'

I thought about it for a while.

'I don't know, it would seem a like a waste going home now. But I do miss meus angelus terribly.'

'We can always come back.'

I was still thinking about it when suddenly the horribly familiar pain came back in full. Felix held me while I screamed, trying to find my medication with one hand. I managed to take it and he rubbed my back until I calmed down. He cupped my face in his hands.

'What just happened?'

He sounded afraid and I couldn't help but burst into tears.

'Why can't I just be normal? Why can't I go for just a second without being in constant pain?'

He rocked me gently.

'I think it's time to go back sweetheart, let me call your father.'

F POV  
'It's probably for the best Felix, bring her home.'

I ended my conversation with Aro. He had sounded worried, and so was I. She has taken her medication so I didn't understand what had just happened. I found her stood in the kitchen.

'What are we going to do with all this food? We can't just leave it here.'

'There's a very large family living not far from here that are going through really tough times at the moment, we could give it to them?'

Her face lit up.

'Oh Felix could we? That would be wonderful!'

Such a kind heart. The family accepted our gift gratefully and we were soon heading back to Volterra.

**AN - I hope you guys still like this story, the last chapter got 4 reviews and I'd quite like to beat that. I love writing this story but there not much point if no one's reading this. Next chapter will be up soon.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	25. Coming Home

**Meus Dulce Angelus - Chapter 25 – Coming Home**

**AN - This chapter is shorter than usual but please don't be too mad, there's method to my madness.  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet**.

F POV  
We got back to Volterra and as I expected Bella ran into Aro's arms. I put Bella's things in her room and went to Aro's study.

'Hey gorgeous girl.'

I kissed her and we told Aro about Venice. He looked happy to see Bella looking so animated. After a while Carlisle came in and said he wanted to talk to us.

'I'm not sure if Aro has told you… '

'I didn't want to worry you.'

'But if any more venom enters your bloodstream you'll feel all the pain.'

'So what you're saying is that the venom can overpower the medication?'

'That's a possibility.'

Aro gave him a death glare for the reintroduction of that statement. Bella buried her face in her hands and I went to comfort her. Carlisle looked kinda nervous.

'I'll go and see if I can find a way to make the medication stronger.'

He left pretty quickly. Aro turned to me.

'You should catch up with your brothers Felix, they've missed you.'

I nodded and left.

A POV  
I carried Bella to her room, she was crying. I cradled her in an attempt to calm her down.

'Shh now meus filia, it'll be alright. We'll find something that will help you I promise.'

I lay down and she curled up next to me. I stroked her hair.

'Oh Bella, your pain will end soon.'

I had seen everything that had happened in Felix's mind and I just wanted to make her happy. She deserves better than this pain. She closed her eyes but she looked far from peaceful.

'Do you want to sleep?'

'Can I just lie here for a bit?'

'Of course.'

Every so often she would whimper and writhe against me and I would hold her closer to me. I couldn't bear seeing her in so much pain. How I wished I could free her from her torment. After a while she opened her eyes, sat up and sighed.

'Will this ever end angelus?'

I tucked her hair behind her ear.

'It will filia, come here.'

She sat on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

'Do you want to eat something?'

She nodded and I carried her into the kitchen. I sat with her while she ate a tiny bit of her food then stopped.

'Are you sure you can't eat anymore?'

She shook her head. I sighed.

'Please? You're far too thin filia.'

'No, no, it hurts please don't make me.'

I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'Shh it's alright I won't force you.'

I looked around the kitchen.

'Filia, would you like to try some wine? We've got plenty of it.'

She nodded so I poured her a little bit and watched as she took a sip.

'It's nice.'

She finished her glass and hiccupped.

'I feel a bit light-headed.'

'Maybe we should take it easy on the alcohol, alright?'

'I understand angelus.'

I carried her back to her room and held her. She did seem a little giddy; she talked a little bit more. After a while it wore off.

'I don't believe I got a bit drunk after one glass.'

'It might be because there's so much venom in your bloodstream so the alcohol has more effect.'

She just gave me a confused look and I shrugged. Just then Alec walked in.

'We have a visitor, I don't know anything about him but he demands an audience with you.'

I sighed and hoped this visitor wouldn't take too long.

'Do you want to come?'

She nodded and I carried her to the throne room, calling Felix to sit with her. She leant on him and he smiled at her. The vast majority of the coven had come to see who this visitor was; we had had so little correspondence with the rest of the vampire world it was almost exciting. I made sure Bella was comfortable before sitting on my throne. I listened to the mindless chatter for a while; it was nice to be around some more people.

B POV  
Everyone was quiet when the visitor walked into the throne room. I looked up to see who this visitor was. Everyone else saw an innocent vampire who merely wanted to talk to Aro.

I saw the man who raped me.

**AN - Sorry this is so short, I wanted the dramatic effect.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	26. Coward

**Meus Dulce Angelus - Chapter 26 - Coward**

**AN – Sorry for the wait, I wanted to get this chapter right.  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

B POV  
All the blood left my face. I went still, completely and utterly still as shock and terror coursed through me. Felix tightened his arm around me when I tensed. I just kept my eyes fixed on the man. Did no one realize who he was and what he was capable of doing? Aro spoke to him with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

'What brings you here?'

'I just wanted to say something to your little 'family'.'

His voice sent new waves of fear through me, how I wanted to forget that voice and everything it had made me believe. I felt Felix's lips against me ear.

'Baby?' he whispered.

F POV  
Still she wouldn't look at me, staring at this stranger with wide eyes. Her entire body was tense and her heart was going impossibly fast. I desperately hoped that she wasn't suddenly feeling all the pain again. I just wanted my mate to be safe and happy, is that too much to ask?

'What is it that you wanted to say? And keep in mind we are the Volturi, we are not 'little'.'  
The man glanced around the room.  
'I was just marveling at how a family so supposedly 'superior' from everyone else let a _slut _join them.'

His choice of language made Bella whimper quietly. That and her body language made me realise something. Her father was concentrating on this visitor; I had to say something just so he knew. I also wanted him to do something; help her because I just didn't know what to do.

'Aro, she's scared.'

He was just about to say something when the man interrupted, staring fiercely at Bella.

'You should be scared because you know don't you slut? You know that nobody wants you! You're a worthless burden on everyone and you should just die and maybe then everyone will forget about you and have happy lives. You deserve every bit of pain.'

I could almost see his words cutting into her and she had tears pouring down her face. I hated this man for upsetting her and I saw red. Looking back I realise I never should have left her sat there on her own. I jumped up and went for the man. In the next second he was on Bella, biting her. I didn't register how many times he bit her before Aro pulled him off her. He stood up.

'This man is the disgusting creature who tortured Bella.'

A gasp echoed through the room and instantly Jane was using her power on him.

'Take him to the dungeon.'

Demetri helped me; I just wanted this _thing _as far away from Bella as possible.

A POV  
As soon as he was out of the room I turned to meus filia. I knew that now he had bitten her again she would be in terrible, terrible pain. She was curled up in a tiny ball; I sat before her and stroked her hair.

'I'm sorry for making you sleep in front of all these people.'

She just whispered 'please'. I caught her before her head hit the floor and carried her to her room. Felix ran in as I was putting her on the bed. He touched her face gently and he cried for her. Suddenly he grabbed my hand.

_I need to leave before I hurt her. I'm so angry. Why her?_

'Go, I understand. I'll stay with her.'

I heard the sound of him breaking everything in his chamber. I couldn't blame him for being angry, why did this have to happen? She didn't deserve one iota of this. I needed to speak to this monster and decide what to do with him. Although no punishment would seem enough for what he's done. Felix returned.

'I'm sorry; I just had to… do something.'

I nodded and he took his place by her side.

'He's in the dungeon if you want to speak to him, Jane and Demitri are there.'

I watched him take her into his arms before I left.

F POV  
I willed myself to stay calm for her sake. She writhed in my arms and all I could do was kiss her forehead and pray her suffering would end. I wanted the vile creature who had done this to her to burn forever.

A POV  
I found him on the floor with Jane's eyes fixed on him. She looked upset until Demitri grabbed her hand. That seemed to cheer her up a little.

'You two may leave, I wish to speak to… this.'

I gestured to the man. They ran out and I stood over him.

'I'm not going to look into your thoughts because I want you to realise what you've done.'

'Oh I realise perfectly and I am proud!'

He made me sick, how could he be proud of harming an innocent child?

'Why? Why did you hurt her?'

'It was fun!'

He started laughing and I hit him with such force that he flew across the room and into the wall.

'Why did you come here?'

'I missed my little games. I want her back.'

'Not a hope in Hell. She's done nothing to you!'

'Exactly all I did was give and give and she would never do anything to me!'

'You are disgusting. Nothing but a disgusting coward.'

'Oh _I'm _a coward? You can't even look into my mind!'

I stalked over to him and gingerly touched his hand. There are no words for what I saw. A million images of my beloved filia being tortured. Being bitten multiple times. Having to sleep on a cold stone floor. No wonder she had looked at her bed in such awe. I stood up.

'Jane.'

Instantly she appeared next to me.

'You know what to do.'

I left him in her capable hands before returning to Bella. I ran faster when I heard whimpering coming from her room. I found Bella sleeping in Felix's arms and realised the whimpering was coming from him.

'She's in so much pain…'  
'I know… but we have to be strong for her.'

He nodded and kissed her forehead. She started to wake up.

'Filia? Can you hear me?'

'Sic,' she touched his face, 'Fix…'  
'Bella, sweetheart, you don't have to talk…'  
'Just please don't be sad.'

He helped her sit up and leant on him.

'Bella, I'll do whatever makes you feel better. I love you.'

'I love you too Felix.'

**AN – This chapter took a while; I had to rewrite most of it because what I originally wrote didn't seem right. I hope you guys liked it, please review.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	27. Facade

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 27 - Facade**

**AN – I've had a bit of a disappointing week to be honest, anyway enjoy the chapter.  
****Skaramoosh x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

Jane POV  
I have never been so angry. I had heard everything this monster said and I was fuming. I gave him every ounce of pain I had but it didn't feel like it was enough. Nothing could compare to Bella's pain. I didn't even notice when Demitri and Jasper walked in. Then the vile creature on the floor suddenly looked like he was in even more pain. I took my eyes of him to see Jasper with his attention focused firmly on the creature on the floor.

'I can make him feel guilty, amongst other things.'

I liked that idea.

B POV  
I was awake but not really conscious. I was just aware of Felix and meus angelus. I managed to get some words out but I knew if I tried to talk again I would definitely scream. All I could comprehend was the pain and I felt myself retreat into my mind. I realised that the man who had tortured and raped had also murdered me. My body was (barely) still working but my mind and spirit had died. I had been half alive; all it took was that final meeting to fully finish me off. How could I have been so stupid to believe that anything he told me wasn't true? I was a burden on everybody; I had selfishly made them all look after me when they could have been having fun. I couldn't let that happen anymore. I figured if I could make them all think I was okay they could go back to their lives. Felix touched my face.

'Baby?'

'Filia you look... lost.'

I had sex with Felix, he must have been disgusted! I never should have put him through that. I couldn't even bear to think about what I put meus angelus through. He had sacrificed so much on a worthless slut. Guilt washed over me but I tried to shut my emotions away.  
'I'm fine.'  
I was surprised about how dead my voice sounded; it was like I had gone on autopilot.

'Meus carus filia, you are definitely not fine.'

Secretly I wanted to scream and cry because of the pain but I knew that would upset them and I'd done enough damage.

'I'm fine.'

My voice sounded just as dead as before.

'I'm going to get Carlisle, Felix stay with her.'

My mind told me that Felix was only staying because Aro told him to. I stayed quiet as he held me, unable to cope with the regret of what I put him through. My last words to him were 'I love you'. My last true words, the last words that actually meant anything. Carlisle spent the best part of an hour asking me questions all of which I replied with in the same dead voice.

'I think what's happened is that she's in so much pain her mind is going into denial.'

He was wrong; I knew full well that I was in pain I just couldn't show it.

'She could also have problems with her mental health which is hardly surprising considering what she's been through.'

Felix stroked my hair as I watching Carlisle leave. Meus angelus took my hands in his.

'We'll help you through this filia.'

His expression was a mixture of curiosity and horror.

'Look at her eyes, it's like there's nothing there but pain.'

Felix turned my face towards him.

'What do we do? We've got to help her.'

He was panicking. I didn't want him to worry over me, I wasn't worth it.

'Don't worry, I'm... '

'Don't say you're fine filia we know you're not.'

I just shook my head and for the time being he let it go.

A POV  
Days passed and still she still denied the fact that there was anything wrong. Regardless of that the entire castle supported her. Jane and Jasper continues torturing the man who had refused to say anything more to anyone. We'd get an explanation out of him yet. Carlisle worked day and night trying to find a medication that could help her and the rest of the Cullens helped Felix and I look after her. Rosalie picked out her clothes and Esme put her hair up with a red bandanna every morning and took it down every night. Of course Felix hardly ever left her side. Demitri managed to drag him away to feed and that was it. He was the one who helped her wash and go to the bathroom. We all despaired over her mental state. She would speak to everyone but it sounded forced. She insisted that she was alright even when we all knew she was in terrible pain. She reminded me so much of Marcus when _she _died. Maybe he should speak to her.

M POV  
I found her in the chapel, of all places. I was surprised that she was alone.

'Hello Bella, how are you feeling?'

She merely shrugged. I sat down next to her.

'Why this place?'

'It's quiet.'

I nodded.

'Everyone's very worried about you Bella.'

She looked at the floor.

'They don't have to be, I'm fine.'

'If you're fine then why are you crying?'

She wiped her eyes and deliberately wouldn't look at me.

'We know it hurts, child, we know it must be hard for you.'

I sighed before she got up and left.

'How can you walk? How can you move?'

No one knew how she could just... carry on when she was undoubtedly in so much pain.

B POV  
That was bad. I cried in front of someone when I was supposed to be keeping up my facade. I promised myself I wouldn't slip up like that again. I needed to find some way to get rid of all these emotions. All I deserved was the pain. I sat on my bed. It was rare for me to be on my own and I knew that I didn't deserve the company of others. I forced myself into the bathroom. Then I remembered what I used to do to cope. I used to cut myself. I went on a hunt for the razors, they were well-hidden but I found them. After I did what I had to do I put a jacket on right before meus angelus walked in.

'Filia, why can I smell blood?'

I had already thought of that.

'My period started again.'

'Really? You haven't been eating.'

I nodded.

'Well I suppose that's a good thing.'

He still didn't sound quite sure. I hated lying to him but I figured it was for the best.

'You look tired filia, do you want to sleep?'

I nodded again. Sleep was easy; I didn't have to pretend when I was sleeping. As I was just falling asleep I heard meus angelus' voice.

'Felix, I think she might be getting better.'

How very wrong he was.

**AN – I'm trying not to give in to temptation and take things to quickly so bear with me while I'm building up to stuff. Please review!**

**Skaramoosh x**


	28. Please No

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 28 – Please No**

**AN – Some of this chapter could be triggering to people who self-harm just as a warning.  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

F POV  
Despite the fact she wasn't eating the fact that her menstrual cycle had started again must be a sign that her body is repairing itself. I couldn't help the hope that surged through me. I was very happy about this, overjoyed in fact. All I want is my mate to be happy. Over the next few days she spoke to us a little more and she seemed more at ease. I hoped this was a step towards her recovery.

B POV  
I felt so guilty for leading everyone on, they all seemed so happy thinking I was getting better when I knew I was getting worse. I could only hurt myself for one week in a month but when I did I really went overboard. Soon my arms were covered in huge scars. I knew I was letting everybody down but what else could I do? At least this way I could pretend I was getting better.

A POV  
Three months passed. I watched as meus filia made everyone think she was alright, I had thought the same thing until looked a little closer. I know my own daughter. I knew she was suffering. I could tell that everything she did hurt her. I often wondered if she knew that I knew, sometimes when I held her I almost felt her pain myself. I wanted to scream at everyone! Why couldn't they see she was still in enormous pain? I tried to say this to my brothers and they told me that they knew she was still in pain. Everyone had seen that awful monster bite her those last few times. I left that particular meeting and headed back to Bella's room. She was sat on the bed, alone.  
'Felix is on guard duty.'  
Even in so much pain she was intelligent, she knew what I was going to ask.

'Filia, I know you don't want anyone to worry about you but you don't have to pretend in front of us, we're your family.'

She faked a look of surprise.

'I'm not pretending I really am fine.'

I raised my eyebrows and sat next to her.

'How? You've been bitten over 100 times.'

I watched her face as she lost control. I held her as she cried and I tried to comfort her.

'You're doing so well.'

'No, no angelus I'm not coping very well. I can't do this!'

'Shh yes you can.'

I rocked her carefully. Usually Felix looked after her while she was sleeping but she was starting to open up to me.

'Can I hold you tonight?'

'Don't you have things you need to do? Not to be rude but I don't want to get in the way of anything.'

'Nothing is more important than you filia.'

Felix just smiled when he saw us later that evening and went to catch up with everyone.

B POV  
Why did I keep fucking up? All I had to do was keep it together long enough to convince everyone I was doing okay and I start complaining to meus angelus. I needed to get myself out of this hole I'd dug myself into. Meus angelus kept his tone gentle.

'Tell me how we can make it easier for you filia; there must be something we can do.'

'There isn't anything that can be done angelus.'

'We'll find something I promise. Do you not want to take your jacket off?'

'No.' I replied a little too quickly. 'It's comfortable.'

'Alright. Now just go to sleep.'

Caius POV  
Ever since this monster arrived we have been trying to find out who he is. Jane and Jasper have been working 24/7 in an attempt to punish him. Still he wouldn't tell us any more that what he had told Aro, it was infuriating. I exited the dungeon after yet another useless attempt at trying to get him to talk and ran into Aro.

'I want to try again; I need to know why he did it.'

'What about Bella?'

'She's sleeping.'

I had barely seen her since she came back and I had an idea.

'Could I go and see her?'

'Of course!'

I left him to his attempt and made my way to Bella's room.

A POV  
I walked towards the repulsive creature feeling sick. He looked up at me with a wild look in his eyes and his voice sounded throaty.

'I remember when you were a boy.'

What on earth was he on about? The only people who would remember me as human were Marcus and Caius.

'How?'

I could tell he distracted.

'Jane, Jasper, go and hunt.'

They obeyed and I crouched before him.

'How could you possibly know me as a child?'

He laughed then, a very sinister sound.

'Hmm isn't it a mystery?'

'This is irrelevant. You still have not told us why you tortured my daughter.'

'Why I killed her you mean.'

'What? She's alive you fool.'

'Really? You've seen her Aro, how can you think she is truly alive?'

'You do not know her.'

C POV  
I heard very quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. I deliberated between giving her some privacy and comforting her. I decided just to check if she was alright. I knocked a few times before carefully pushed the door open and saw her kneeling on the floor with blood pouring from several very deep cuts.

'Oh Bella.'

I gently but firmly wrapped my arm around her waist. She was shaking violently and she looked terrified.

'Put the razor down child.'

I was being forceful with her because I wanted her to be safe. She dropped it. We sat together in silence for quite a long time until she finally spoke.

'It wasn't me.'

Her voice was filled with terror.

'What do you mean?'

She was hyperventilating now.

'I didn't, I wasn't... Oh god! He's in my head! I don't want him here!'

She started screaming and I ran to find someone to help her. For once I didn't know what to do.

A POV  
As her screams echoed through the castle he laughed even louder. We made eye contact.

'No, please no.'

We both stood up and my voice shook when I spoke.

'Not _you_.'

**AN – Okay, I'm gonna get something off my chest here. Three reviews? Seriously? I put a lot of time and effort into my writing and it does make me cross when no one seems to care. I know I'm whining but I'm really annoyed. Please. Review.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	29. Revelations

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 29 – Revelations**

**AN – I have a few things to say, but I'll leave it for the end. Enjoy the chapter.  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet**

A POV  
I stood staring at him, horrified at this revelation.

'That's impossible. You should be dead!'

He just laughed while my anger grew. I couldn't take this new revelation and after all Bella's screams were far more urgent. I ran towards her, completely unaware of the horrors I was about to uncover. Caius ran into me and gave me his hand.

'Oh no. This can't be happening.'

I ran up to her bedroom and pulled her into my embrace.

'I know what's happening to you, I'll make him go away I promise.'

'Angelus he's inside my head! How didn't I realise? He was the one who made me lie to everyone and hurt myself.'

'I know filia I figured that out.'

I sighed. This wasn't going to be big on dignity for me but it would help her understand.

'The same thing happened to me, when I was human.'

She gasped.

'What?'

'I wasn't raped or physically tortured like you were, but that man went inside my mind and made me think things that weren't true. I should have known who his was when you first described him, I'm sorry filia. I often find it difficult to remember things from my human life.'

'I understand. I'm sorry you had to go through that angelus.'

'He... he had me under his control for five years. To be honest I don't remember much of it. What I do remember is that it was horrible and I wouldn't wish it on anybody, especially not my daughter.'

I held her closer to me before I realised.

'I didn't shut the door.'

In the next second he was in the room. My poor filia grabbed onto me, she was shaking.

'Get out of here, leave her alone.'

'Did you really think I would let her go? She's mine!'

'SHE IS NOT YOURS JOSEPH NOW GET OUT OF HER HEAD!'

'No.'

He ran out of the room laughing and Bella went into hysterics. I couldn't do anything but rock her until she calmed down a little.

'He's gone now filia; I won't let him hurt you.'

'But he's still here inside my head angelus.'

I sighed and held onto her, there was every chance he would try to make her hurt herself and I couldn't let that happen. Felix burst into the room looking more worried than I had ever seen him.

'I heard crying and screaming, what's happened?'

'Do you remember Joseph?'

'The guy who was inside your head when you were human? But he looks completely different to the monster who raped her.'

Felix and Demitri had helped me execute him.

'It's the same man, I'm sure of it.'

'How? We killed him centuries ago!'

'I don't know, what matters now is freeing Bella.'

He nodded.

'If we kill him...'

'Then his memory will control her. We need to him out of her head before we kill him. I just need to know how he came back.'

'You could try and get it out him, I'll stay with her.'

'You have to keep hold of her Felix, even if she begs you to let her go. He'll hurt her if he gets the chance.'

He took her from me and I made sure she was safe before I left.

Joseph POV  
Aro found me just as I was trying to track down Marcus, he would be an easy target given he had nothing to live for. He pinned me to the wall by the throat.

'How are you still alive?'  
'Now that would be telling.'

'TELL ME!'

I looked to the ceiling, what would be the point of telling him? He'd only find a way to stop me. Also it was funny to see him get so worked up. This was indeed an amusing game.

Felix POV  
Bella fought against me and I found it so hard to keep hold of her when she didn't want me to. But I did because I knew it was the only way to keep her safe.

Aro POV  
He was just as infuriating as I remembered him to be. I kept him in my grip. Eventually he rolled his eyes.

'Oh shall I give you a clue?'

'Just tell me!'

He looked me right in the eyes.

'We are the same.'

I snarled.

'We are _not _the same!'

'I am you, Aro.'

**AN – I'm sorry that this is short but due to life and negative feedback I find myself a little uninspired. So if you choose to be nice and review please keep criticism constructive. Like one comment I got, **_**'**__**Bella is too shallow, she has the character depth of a sheet of paper' **_**as much as that's your opinion****it isn't very helpful to me. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, it could be a while because I think something's happening with my internet, the connection keeps going for ages O_O  
****Skaramoosh x**


	30. A Different End

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 30 – A Different End**

**AN – I am sorry; I did **_**not **_**expect to be gone for so long. Here is the 30****th**** chapter (30 chapters woo)  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

A POV  
'You're mad Joseph.'

I couldn't even find it in me to argue with him, all that mattered was getting him out of Bella's head. I made sure that Jane had him before I went back to find her.

F POV  
She writhed in my arms.

'Let me go!'

'Bella, sweetheart, I'm sorry I can't let go of you.'

I buried my face in her hair and tried not to cry, I needed to be strong for her. Aro came in and sat on the bed.

'Filia, this is going to be hard but you have to fight him.'

She was shaking her head and crying and I wanted to kill the bastard who had done this to her.

'He will hurt you but you have to get him out of your head, only you can do that.'

B POV  
I wanted out, I couldn't handle this. His influence clouded everything, every thought, every emotion. Felix let me push him away. I could hear voices but I couldn't tell what they were saying anymore. I wanted that _nothus_ out of my head.

F POV  
She started quietly chanting in Latin again.

'She can't hear us.'

Aro looked pained.

'She has to fight him alone and he'll hurt her as much as he can.'

I ached to comfort her. She stopped chanting and started screaming. Aro grabbed me.

'If you touch her you'll make it worse.'

I trying to get to her but he wouldn't let me.

'I just want to hold her!'

'I know Felix, I know.'

Some of her bites were starting to bleed and she was thrashing about until she fell off the bed onto the floor. I could tell be Aro's expression that he wanted to help her too. She stayed on the floor for ages. I don't know how long it was really but it felt like forever and by this point she was covered in blood. Finally she went very, very still.

Joseph POV  
Damn it! Why did that bitch have to fight so hard? I tried every trick in the book to hurt her but she still didn't give up. It was kinda a shame that I couldn't carry on with this, but there's no way I'm letting her win.

F POV  
Her heartbeat started getting slower. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I looked to Aro, he looked worried. We both moved closer to her. She was lying in a huge amount of her own blood and her skin looked grey.

'Her heart shouldn't be going that slowly.'

He carefully tried to make her heart speed up but it had no effect. Her eyes flickered open.

'Fix, angelus... I'm sorry.'  
Her voice sounded weak.  
'Thank you.'

Her eyes fluttered shut again and we both stared at her wondering what was happening. Then her heart stopped. I couldn't believe it, I _wouldn't _believe it. Aro tried in vain to resuscitate her but nothing changed. She was gone.

'Filia, filia please.'

Aro pulled her onto his lap and cradled her. He looked like he was going to cry if he could.

'I'm going to kill him.'

I ran towards Joseph's scent and the sounds of sobs filled my ears. The entire castle heard her heart stop. I bolted into the dungeon where he was and used all my brute strength to tear him into tiny pieces. I ran back to find Carlisle with Aro and Bella.

'I'm sorry, there's no way we can bring her back. She's not in pain anymore.'

He left.

'Aro could I hold her? Please.'

He gave her to me even though I could tell that it hurt him. I looked at Bella.

'She looks like she's sleeping.'

I inhaled; this was going to be so hard.

'Oh Bella, I'm going to miss you so much, everyone will. You're at peace now, you can sleep. I love you so much.'

I kissed both of her eyelids before kissing her lips for the last time. I brought her to the bed where Aro had moved too. He took her back into his arms and stroked her hair.

'The castle weeps for you filia, can't you hear us?'

We stayed with her for a very long time.

A POV  
I couldn't believe that she was gone and I knew that I wouldn't find it very difficult to go on without her. Everywhere I looked I would be reminded of her. Felix helped me clean her up and when she wasn't covered in blood she looked a lot better. Demetri knocked on the door.

'Brother you need to feed.'

Felix nodded and left with him. He hadn't said a word since he spoke to Bella.

'Oh filia, precious child, I wish I could've given you a better life. I wish I could have taken your pain away and been a better father to you.'

I kissed her forehead. Then I heard yelling from downstairs, with great difficulty I tore myself away from her side to investigate.

F POV  
Demetri had to try and hold me back. I wanted to get into the sunlight, I knew if I exposed myself I'd be killed. I just wanted to be with my Bella. Aro staggered towards me.

'Felix I know you're grieving for her, trust me, everyone is but you can't do this!'

'I can't be without her.'

'Felix, over these past few months you've become a son to me. Please, I've already lost one child.'

I turned to face him. He looked weak and I don't mean that in a nasty way.

'She's not dead.'

Demetri shot me a pained look, Aro must've been going into denial.

'Bella is most defiantly alive.'

I walked slowly towards him.

'Aro why do you suddenly think she's alive?'

'Because she's living in me.'

'What!'

'She didn't want to leave, so much so that when she died and her spirit left her body it wouldn't leave the earth. _Her mind is inside mine._ She didn't know where she was at first, she didn't realise that she wasn't dead. She could hear us but she's only just figured out how to talk to me. Oh Bella don't be afraid, it's alright.'

I just stared at him.

'So, she's alive... but her spirit is inside you. Why?'

'As I said, she didn't want to leave. She found a place that welcomed her.'

'So what do we do now?'

'I don't know, but for now, she's safe.'

'Will she be able to go back into her body?'

'She doesn't want to, that body is pained... but oh sweet Bella your mind is pained also.'

'Let's go back to her room; we can talk properly there.'

'Alright. I need to stay safe, if I die so will she.'

**AN – Again, I am so sorry that I was gone for so long. One bad thing kinda led to another and so on. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	31. Understanding

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 31 – Understanding**

**AN – I hope that you guys are still sticking with this story. Italics are Bella's thoughts.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.  
****Skaramoosh x**

A POV  
I travelled at a normal pace, I feared if I didn't I would scare Bella.  
_Angelus please don't make me go back into that body, it hurts._

'I understand that, even if you won't let me see those particular memories.'

I have to admit it was exhilarating, finally being able to see inside my daughters mind.  
_If I let you see those memories you'd feel what I felt. I can't put you through that. _

'I just thought... if I knew what you felt like, I could understand what we need to do to help you.'

_I know, I can see it in your head.  
_She giggled and the sound warmed my heart.  
_Oh angelus this is bizarre. Wonderful, but bizarre._

'That's true. You're safe here filia, and I won't force you to do anything.'

We shared a few moments of silence. She was just glad to be free of the pain. I felt like I needed to feel what she felt, just so that I could know what she went through for all those months.  
_Angelus I couldn't hurt you like that, I won't._

'Please filia, just for a second.'

Felix shot me a confused look; he could only hear half of the conversation so he had little idea of what was going on.  
_Are you sure?_

'Absolutely.'

I felt her sense of foreboding as she cast her mind back to those months. The next thing I knew I was on my knees, blinded by this excruciating pain. It was a million times worse than I had imagined and that's not an exaggeration. After the longest second of my existence it stopped.  
_Angelus I'm sorry._

'How did you... how did you even manage to speak? How did you manage to breathe?'

_I still don't know._

'Aro?'

Felix looked both worried and confused in equal measure.

'I asked Bella to let me feel the pain she went through.'

F POV  
When we finally got inside Bella's room I went and sat down next to her body. This whole situation was so weird; I couldn't quite get my head around it. Aro was sat in the chair next to the window; occasionally he would mutter something in response to Bella's thoughts. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I wanted to have that connection with her as well. I looked over to see him with his eyes closed and his head against the window. I approached him slowly.

'Aro? Are you... sleeping?'

'She is. I'm watching her dream.'

He smiled.

'It's just... everyone she loves... looking happy.'

I found it impossible to be jealous when the woman I loved was so amazing.

'She's so selfless and sweet.'

He nodded. I sat down on the floor and wished I could hold her again.

'You know when you said I was like a son to you? Did you mean that?'

'Of course I did Felix.'

He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. He answered my biggest question.

'I can't make her go back into that body while it's still broken. Maybe if there was some way to mend it so that she could live in it.

'We could ask Carlisle if there's anything he can do?'

Aro nodded and I went to find him. He carefully examined the body and explained that he could put her on life support.

'We can use machines to keep her body alive then it can heal itself. I could get the venom out of her system which would involve having to remove a lot of her blood. I trust there is plenty of blood here?'

'Of course.'

'Then I can get blood back in her system. There are lots of risks with this, it might not even work.'

'It's worth a try.'

Carlisle nodded.

'It will take a while for her body to recover enough for her to be in it. I can't know for sure but I would say at least a month. I'll get the necessary equipment now if that's alright?'

Aro nodded and I went with Carlisle. If there was anything I could do to help Bella than I was sure as Hell going to do it.

A POV  
Bella was confused when she woke up; it took me a while to reassure her that she wasn't dead. She saw the conversation with Carlisle in my mind.

_Do you think it will work?_

'I don't know. I just want what's best for you filia.'

_I know angelus, but what if it doesn't work?_

'Well I am more than happy for you to stay here, but Felix wants to able to hold his mate, amongst other things.'

_I know, I saw into his mind when you did. It surprised me.  
_'Why?'  
_I didn't realise just how much he loved me._

'Filia, look into my mind, look at my memories. I've been inside the mind of almost everyone here. Look at how much everyone loves you.'

I felt the wave of positive emotions inside her and I didn't feel like such a failure. She watched with me as Carlisle went about trying to mend her body. When he had done all he could for the time being he left. I couldn't even try to fully explain where Bella was, I merely let everyone know that she was alive and she wasn't in any pain. Felix kept himself busy, I could tell he missed being able to have physical contact with her.  
_I wish I could stop Felix from being sad.  
_'There's nothing you can do about that, all we can do is wait and see if your body heals itself.'

F POV  
Despite her presence in Aro's mind it felt like Bella was dead. I couldn't hold her, or kiss her or even talk to her. Every day I bombarded Carlisle with questions, I must've really got on his nerves even if he was too kind to show it. Eventually his patience wore thin.

'Look Felix, if I discover anything new you and Aro will be the first to know. I'm working as hard as I can.'  
'I'll stop distracting you.'

I wandered aimlessly through the castle trying to find something to do. I just wanted to have my baby back.

**AN – I know I had been away for a long time so I kinda expected to get less reviews... but I'm back now. I'll get the next chapter up as quick as I can.  
Skaramoosh x**


	32. Healing

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 32 – Healing**

**AN – Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, they make my day. On with the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.  
Skaramoosh x**

F POV  
Weeks passed and I stayed alone in my depression. I visited Bella's body as often as I could, trying to help. Eventually she became stable enough for Carlisle to start getting the venom out of her system. Aro stayed in Bella's chambers talking to her, comforting her with the knowledge that her physical form was being repaired. I wandered in there after finding nothing else to do. Jealousy often prevented me. Aro was in the chair by the window, sitting completely still.

_Felix?_

I shook my head. I _couldn't _have just heard her voice.

_Felix can you hear me? _

'Bella?'

Aro was still completely still but her voice was coming from his direction.

_It's me. How are you?_

'I'm alright baby I just want you back for good.'

_You don't have to lie to me Fix, I know you're upset._

'Don't worry about me sweetheart. I've been talking to Carlisle; nearly all of the venom is out of your system now. By the end of this week there will only be a tiny bit of it left that he can't get out but after what you suffered through I don't think it'll pain you.'

_Then you've just got to hold on until then. I know you're strong enough._

'I love you Bella, I always will.'

_I love you too._

I stood there in silence for a few minutes until Aro spoke.

'She's sleeping now.'

I nodded and left.

C POV  
I knew everyone was glad to know that Bella's body was recovering, although I didn't know if the same could be said for her mental state. Finally I had done all I could to help her and it was in God's hands now. A lot of people have commended me for being able to keep my faith after all these years. When we left Forks Bella had featured heavily in my prayers. Nothing had changed. The poor child had gone through so much when she had done nothing wrong. I only wished that she would suffer no more misfortune when she recovered fully. Aro and Felix came to see her when I sent the message that her body was as ready as it could be. Aro sat on the edge of the bed and took her small hand in his. Felix explained to me that he was talking to Bella when he spoke.

'I know you're afraid filia but this is for the best.'

He grabbed my hand.

'You can see he's done everything in his power to help you, you have to have faith.'

He kissed her forehead for what seemed like a very long time. When he sat up he looked at me.

'She's back in her own body now.'

'She just needs to take it slow and get used to being in that body. Do you need me to stay?'

'I think we'll be alright.'

I told them to shout if they needed me and left.

A POV  
It was strange not having her in my mind anymore. She started moving very slightly and trying to speak.

'Where am I?'

Her voice was shaking.

'Filia you're back in your own body. Take it slow, there's no rush.'

Felix came and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I'm here baby, just take it easy.'

We helped her sit up and tried to stop her from panicking.

'Fix?'

'Yeah?'

'Kiss me.'

I averted my eyes and left them to it.

'Angelus?'

'Yes filia?'

'I'm free.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I'm not... I'm not in any pain.'

I felt like I could cry with joy, it felt like all the hard times were over. She hugged me gleefully.

'I'm glad filia; do you want to try standing up?'

She nodded and Felix and I got on either side of her. We help her up and she wobbled a bit before falling onto Felix.

'It's okay baby, it might take a little while. You'll be back to normal soon.'

Eventually she managed to be steady on her feet. Although she had tried to keep it hidden for me I had seen her plans for when she got back in her own body.  
'Filia, Felix, I'm afraid I have to... um... finish some paperwork.'

I winked at her while Felix just stared at me.

F POV  
What on earth was he doing just leaving like that? Bella grabbed me hand and starting making her way out of the door.

'Hey slow down there's no rush, where do you want to go?'

She pulled me into another kiss.

'Take me to the bedroom Felix.'

'Are you sure? I don't want to wear you out.'

'Please Fix; I _need_ you to make love to me.'

I scooped her up into my arms and got her to the bed. We practically tore each other's clothes off.

'I've missed you so much beautiful.'

He kissed every inch of her pale skin and felt a surge of elation when she moaned underneath me.

'Felix please.'

I slid inside her and rocked us both. We both revelled in the relief of finally being able to be together after so much hardship.

'Fix, I'm close... so close.'

'It's okay baby, I've got you.'

I came with her. She collapsed in my arms and I stroked her hair.

'We needed that.'

I laid us down and pulled the covers over her, she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. This was the first time I had seen her looking so peaceful. I only hoped that she could put it all behind her and move on. A few hours later her eyes flickered open.

'Hey.'

'Hey gorgeous girl.'

'Felix... what happens now?'

'Whatever you want to happen. Carlisle wants to talk to you, he mentioned something about checking up on your mental health.'

'I don't feel very mentally healthy.'

'Do you want to talk to him now then?'

She nodded and we got dressed. I made sure she got some breakfast before inviting Carlisle in.

'Hello Bella, how are you feeling?'

'Um... tired, overwhelmed and frightened.'

'Why frightened?'

'I don't know I just can't relax. I keep thinking that something bad is going to happen.'

I saw the first tear escape and wrapped my arms around her.

'No one will let anything happen to you; we'll keep you safe I promise.'

'After what you've been through it's very likely that you could have some mental problems as a result of that. If you let me ask you some questions I could diagnose you properly.'

'Okay.'

I went to find Aro; I wouldn't let her go through this alone.

**AN – Okay, so I go back to school tomorrow and I'm going into my GSCE years which are very important for my future. This means that I'm not going to be able to update as often. I'm sorry but my schoolwork **_**has**_** to come first.  
Skaramoosh x**


	33. Playing

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 33 – Playing**

**AN – I'm sorry for the wait but schoolwork yada yada you know the score.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.  
****Skaramoosh x**

F POV  
Aro and I stayed quiet whilst Carlisle was asking Bella questions. Aro seemed constantly on edge like a single harsh word would shatter her. Carlisle was very kind, especially when she got upset. I held her and tried to stay calm, she needed me to be strong.

'I think you would benefit from taking some sort of anti-anxiety medication. After everything you've been through I think you'll need a lot of support which you'll have no problem getting.'

He smiled at me and Aro.

'Medication isn't for everybody but it's what I would recommend in this situation.'

'Can I think about it?'

'Of course. No one's going to force you to do anything, you can take all the time you need.'

To stop her hands from shaking I kissed her tenderly. Aro put his hand on her shoulder.

'Everything will be alright filia, there's no need to panic.'

She just looked at her hands.

'Baby are you okay?'

'Take some deep breaths and try to calm down.'

She was breathing way too quickly and soon enough there was a waterfall of tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Aro looked at me.

'I'm going to take her back to her room, you need to feed, Felix.'

I nodded and kissed Bella once more before leaving.

B POV  
I felt all mixed up, it felt like I should just be okay now the physical pain was gone. I didn't even hear what meus angelus was saying as I clung to him. Eventually I curled up and went to sleep. In my mind I saw Joseph running towards me and I screamed. I felt hands on me and instead of comforting me they terrified me even more. Only when I recognized the voices of meus angelus and Felix did I manage to open my eyes.  
'Fix he was here I saw him!'  
'Joseph is dead filia, hence why I have an awful lot of paperwork to do. Will you be alright?'  
I nodded. After he left Felix pulled me into his arms. Impossibly, he looked tired.  
'I'm sorry Fix.'  
'What for?'  
'I don't know just for being so… needy. I hurt you.'  
'How did you hurt me?'

'I stopped you from enjoying your life; you had to spend all your time watching me writhing about in pain.'

'Listen Bella, all I care about is you. You needed me to be there for you so I was.'

I buried my face in his neck and his arms tightened around me. Sadness coloured my voice when I spoke.

'But you used to be so carefree and happy!'

'Everyone has to be serious sometimes. If you want me to prove to you just how very immature I really am I'm sure I could.'

He found Jane, Alec, Demetri and Heidi and taught them how to play a game called 'Mr Prime Minister'. I think he's a genius for coming up with it. Basically one person was the prime minister and he or she had two bodyguards who had to protect him or her. The other three players are snipers who have to kill the bodyguards to get to the prime minister and they kill each other by shouting 'Bang 1 2 3'and pointing. Felix looked very impressed with himself when he had finished explaining. We started playing and when everyone had got the hang of it that day became one of the funniest in my life. Everyone kept arguing over who was dead! Jane was the most hilarious and she would have been terrifying if she hadn't had been laughing.

'You're dead Alec, you're fucking dead!'  
'You weren't pointing at me!'  
'I am now! Bang 1 2 3 you're dead! HA!'

Demetri kept coming up with new tactics that never worked whereas Heidi just went for it. After many hours of fun Caius knocked on the door and Felix answered.

'Question, Caius?'

'I'm questioning both the game and the age of the people playing it but that's not the reason I'm here. Everyone apart from Felix and Bella are needed in a meeting. Before you ask Aro thought they deserved some time alone.'

F POV  
When everyone had gone to the meeting Bella and I went back to her room. She seemed a lot happier after spending some time with everyone. There was a gold envelope on her bed which she picked up and looked at curiously.

'Fix do you know what this is?'

'No idea, maybe you should open it.'

She opened it, read the contents and squealed.

'Bella what is it?'

Aro had arranged for us to see We Will Rock You which is Bella's favorite show. She was jumping around in glee.

'I _love_ this musical! You've got to remind me to thank meus angelus for this, it's gonna be so fun!'

I couldn't stop myself from hugging her.

'You're so adorable.'

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
'Felix?'  
'Yeah?'  
She looked up at me through her perfect eyelashes.

'Take me to the bedroom? Please?'

I grinned and scooped her up into my arms, happy simply due to the fact that she'd had a good day. When I laid her down on the bed she pulled me into a kiss and wrapped her legs around me. I moved my lips to her neck and tore my own clothes off before carefully, seductively removing hers. I fought against the urge to enter her in order to warm her up properly. We had made love enough times now for me to know exactly what made her moan and I could use this to my advantage. To my surprise she pulled my head away from her breast.

'Felix… just, just ugh just fuck me!'

I raised my eyebrows.

'Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.'

'I'm sure, I am so sure.'

I thrust into her and was rewarded with her telltale signs of pleasure. Knowing that I could please her like that made me feel important; I didn't feel as useless anymore. I got more pleasure from her orgasm than I did from my own.

**AN – I've updated my profile incase anyone's interested in contacting me. Reviews are very much appreciated and I will try to get the next chapter up but it could take a while.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	34. Forgotten Love

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 34 – Forgotten Love**

**AN – Hey guys, again I'm sorry for the wait, blame my school etc  
****Skaramoosh x  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.**

A POV  
I waved Bella and Felix off to their show and went back to my work. I had been seeing less and less of my precious child I missed the time we spent together. As much as I understood that she wanted to spend time with her mate but I didn't like the feeling of being forgotten.

F POV  
It was late when we got back, and Bella had already fallen asleep in the car. She looked a little sick, maybe it was because she wasn't eating properly. We can work on that. Now that she's not crippled by the pain she can take her time getting better. I was carrying her to her room when Demetri yelled my name.

'Shush bro she's sleeping.'

'Sorry. Some of us men are going out now, fancy coming along?'

'I'm not sure, I... '

Aro appeared.

'I can keep an eye on her Felix, go and enjoy yourself.'

I'm sure he saw my gratitude as I gave Bella to him before heading out with my brothers.

A POV  
I smiled at her when she woke up in my arms. She didn't return it.

'Filia?'

'I don't feel too good.'

'You do look a little ill; do you want me to get Carlisle?'

'I don't think it's that serious but I am going to be sick.'

I got her to the bathroom just in time and held her hair up for her while she threw up.

'I'm sorry, it must _really _smell.'

'It's alright, do you think you should stay in here or do you want to go back to your room?'

'I should stay here.'

I got her some blankets so she wouldn't get cold.

'Do you need me to get you anything?'

She shook her head.

'Just stay with me angelus, please?'

'Of course, filia.'

I held her and we talked for a while.

'Do you miss the time when you made all my decisions for me?'

'I haven't thought of it like that considering what happened to you. I'm just happy that you're here and that you are no longer in that terrible pain.'

I stroked her hair, remembering everything she had been through.

'I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again filia.'

She smiled her thanks before falling asleep on my shoulder.

I moved her to the bed before she woke up, blinking and wriggling around. She went back to sleep a few times before she woke up properly.

'I've missed watching you sleep.'

'Why haven't you recently?' She asked, her voice slurred with sleep

'I thought it would be somewhat innapropriate to walk in after your _activities_ with Felix.'

She blushed, her cheeks turning a bright red.

'Don't be embarrased, it's a perfectly natural thing.'

'I would've thought you'd be all... old-fashioned about it... '

'Look filia, I have no problem with any aspect of your relationship with Felix, as long as he's not hurting you... '

'He would _never_ hurt me.'

'Well then I have no problems. I'm glad you've found your mate and I couldn't have hoped for anyone better than Felix.'

'He is rather perfect isn't he?'

I smiled at the dreamy look in her eyes, remembering a time when I could see the same look in Sulpicia's.

'Angelus? Is something wrong?'

'Oh nothing, I was just... remembering.'

I'd never told her about my wife and she had never asked. The truth was that I was had been married for over 2000 years but she grew bored of me after the first 300 years. I couldn't force her to love me as I love her. I knew full well that she forgot any attraction for me that she had and only stayed for the power and status that being my wife gave her. After 400 years of marriage she complained of being cooped up inside and started going travelling a lot, to multiple destinations. I didn't question her reasons; I was too blinded by love to want anything other than her happiness. It wasn't until nearly 500 years later when I found out the real motive behind her travels.

'She cheated on me.'

'Who did?'

'My wife. You never asked me if was married.'

'Well I thought if you wanted me to know you would've told me, was that wrong?'

I shook my head, still stroking her hair.

'I have been married for over 2000 years alas she does not love me as I love her. She lives in Paris now with another man and a string of lovers no doubt. She still has the status and the money but she doesn't want me.'

'Why not divorce her? Stop her from having the money and the status.'

I just looked at the bed.

'You still love her don't you?'

'Yes. She is a good woman; it's not her fault that couldn't love me.'

She hugged me.

'I'm sorry, that must've hurt.'

'It did, I was thoroughly miserable. I felt much better when you came along.'

She smiled a little at that.

'Are you still feeling ill?'

'Kinda. I don't think I'm going to throw up again though.'

Felix was sat on the bed in an instant.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were ill.'

'It's okay Fix, really it is.'

'Do you want me to get you anything to eat?'

'I don't think I could stomach it.'

'Alright.'

I let go of her so she could go back to his embrace. I left them to it, content that she was happy in his arms.

B POV  
Even as Felix kissed me I couldn't help but feel melancholy. My poor angelus had suffered so much and I had never known. What else didn't I know about him?

'I heard Aro telling you about Sulpicia. I'll never forgive her for what she did.'

'I just don't like the idea of him... _hurting_ like that.'

He sighed, squeezing me slightly.

'Aro's a lot better now, just focus on that.'

I nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head when I got back. I decided I didn't feel _that_ sick and ran my fingernail over his chest, I knew he liked it. He moaned when I got on top of him and started kissing his neck.

'Are you sure? If you're sick I don't want to make it worse, I am very cold.'

'But you make _me_ very warm.'

He chuckled.

'Dammit you know I can't resist that face.'

I welcomed his cold touch as it brought me so much pleasure. Pretty soon he was on top, his hands and mouth exploring every inch of my skin making me shiver in the best kind of way. Before too long I couldn't take any more of his teasing.

'Make love to me Felix.'

And he did.

**AN – I know it's short but I'm doing my best and I really wanted to get the chapter out. Big plot twists coming soon. I would love to know what you think.  
****Skaramoosh x**


	35. Letters

**Meus Dulce Angelus – Chapter 35 – Letters**

**AN – I realised it's been over a year since this story began, how crazy is that? I'd like to thank everyone who's ever read this story, especially the ones who've given me feedback. Sorry for the wait, I have just been so stressed out with school I made myself sick and didn't get better for quite a while.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglet.  
****Skaramoosh x**

F POV  
She looked so peaceful as she slept; I could've watched her forever. I wrapped her in a blanket when she started shivering but when she woke up she still looked cold.

'Bells? You okay?'

I got my answer when she rushed to the bathroom to be sick. I held her hair back from her face and rubbed her back. Eventually it stopped and she could sort herself out.

'Ugh why do I keep throwing up?'

'Maybe it's because you're _not _eating.'

She shrugged and leant against my chest.

'Try eating something?'

'Okay then.'

Carlisle came in just after she finished.

'I heard about you being sick, it's probably just a stomach upset. If I doesn't stop after a couple of days just let me know. Your body's been through a lot of trauma, as has your mind. Have you thought about the anti-anxiety medication?'

She sighed.

'I don't like the idea of not being able to feel everything, like before I was either in pain or numb now I'm 'normal' again... I don't want to take anything.'

'That's perfectly alright; if you want anything else you know where I am.'

He nodded to me on his way out.

'Do you want to go outside again?'

She grinned and I took her hand to lead her outside.

'It really is beautiful out here Fix; I couldn't focus on it properly last time.'

We sat down on the soft grass together, the sun making my skin glitter. I closed my eyes and kissed her.

A POV  
I spotted Bella outside in Felix's embrace and smiled before going back to my work. I received a lot of mail and I insisted on replying in person, to not do so would be rude. Everything was as it should be before I noticed a silver envelope at the bottom of the pile. The stamp told me it was from Paris and I recognised the handwriting, this letter was from Sulpicia. Why had she written to me? I hadn't heard from her in over 100 years. I tore it open and unfolded it more slowly than I usually would have. I read it ten times before I absorbed any of it's contents.

_I know it's been a very long time since we last spoke, via letters or otherwise. It's just recently some things have been playing on my mind and I feel the need to let them out. I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I know this apology comes far too late but you have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I was being selfish, I still am really. Don't for one second think that there's anything wrong with you. You're a good man, intelligent and strong and brave and true. You would make a wonderful husband. Just not to me. We didn't work together as a couple, you know that. It's better off this way. Which is why I want you to divorce me. I don't want to take from you anymore, I have the ability to look after myself and it's about time I did. I'm sending you some money, it's not nearly as much as you've given me but this feels like the right thing to do. Use it to buy your daughter something nice. I heard about what happened and I'm glad she's home and safe now; Marc and I looked for her you know. I wasn't about to let an innocent child suffer if I could do anything about it regardless of who her father was. Know that I'm very happy with my life with Marc, we intend to marry very soon and you need never speak to me again.  
__Be safe, love your daughter and just have a good life,  
__Sulpicia._

I don't know how long I sat there with my head in my hands. Eventually I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

'Angelus?'

I looked up to see my filia's very confused expression and gave her the letter which she read with her brow furrowed.

'How dare she?'

My eyebrows shot up at her comment.

'She thinks she can just say sorry and send you some money and that makes everything alright? That doesn't make up for what she did!'

I couldn't blame her for being angry and she was young.

'Listen, filia, you don't understand... '

'What don't I understand? You can't let her get away with it!'

'Bella!'

Her eyes went to the floor.

'I'm sorry for being rude to you angelus, it's just that... She hurt you and I don't like seeing you upset.'

I pulled her onto my lap and moved her hair behind her ear.

'Look, I know now that she's happy. I still love her and I probably always will and her happiness makes me happy.'

'Alright.'

At that moment Felix walked in and she explained to him what had happened.

'I hope it hasn't upset you too much.'

I smiled my thanks before Bella went to him.

'You know where I am if you need me angelus, okay?'

'Alright.'

I tried to get on and reply to the rest of my mail but my mind kept going back to her letter. I decided to write back, it told her that I'd gotten the letter if nothing else.

_Sulpicia,  
__I've read your letter and so has my daughter. She's not very happy with you right now but can you blame her? I'm glad that you're happy with your fantastic new life and I'll divorce you if that's what you really want. I don't think there's anything more to say that you haven't heard before so I'll just stop._

Once again I sat with my head in my hands trying to stop myself from writing 'I love you' until I heard Bella throwing up again. Fortunately Felix was with her.  
'Constantly being sick is getting _really_ old.'

'Give it one more day then we'll get Carlisle to look at you, okay?'

Bella and Felix really do make a perfect couple.

**AN – I realise this is **_**ridiculously **_**short but I've just got so much to do and I really wanted to update. I'll get the next chapter up when I can.  
****Skaramoosh x**


End file.
